When The Love Falls
by ferninki
Summary: Bella Swan es una rica heredera de una cadena de hoteles con una familia feliz... O eso es lo que creia hasta hace varias semanas,Edward Cullen trata de ayudarla ,pero ¿Como ayudarla si el tambien se esta hundiendo? todos guardamos un secreto...
1. Chapter 1

When the love falls…..

Dinero…que mas podia pedir alguien, claro cuando se tiene es fabuloso según la gente …pues yo pienso lo contrario …el dinero no sirve, bueno al menos al mi no ……..

Hola me llamo isabella marie swan,hija de charlie swan un rico empresario reconocido en el mundo ,e hija de rene swan heredera de la cadena de hoteles "midnight sun",prima de emmet swan empresario y uno de los inversionistas mas importantes del midnight sun...y yo la heredera universal de todo esto y la persona mas infeliz del mundo…..

¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan infeliz? Fácil…

Cuando descubres cosas que destruirían lo que antes fue un hogar con una familia feliz…..

-Bella, tu madre te quiere ver-dijo Ángela

-Esta bien ahora bajo, gracias Ángela-dije levantándome del tocador eran las 9:00 de la mañana no se que quiera mi "mama" a estas horas

-Bien ,aquí vamos-dije saliendo de mi habitación y dirigiéndome al estudio

-Bella, hija buenos días toma asiento por favor-dijo mi madre

-Buenos días mama ¿Qué se te ofrece?-dije tomando asiento

-Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar-dijo nerviosamente-hija, yo se que tu sabes.

-De que me hablas mama?- pregunte inocentemente

-Bella, no te pongas así sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo-dijo al borde de las lagrimas

-no, lo siento mama, no se de que me hablas- dije fríamente, quería que ella sufriera, que dijera la palabra..

-Hija, por favor perdóname-dijo acercándose, yo me levante de mi lugar

-No se de que me hablas-dije de espaldas a ella, me moría por dentro no se de donde saque fuerza para hablar tranquilamente ,pero quería que ella sufriera la menos un poco por arruinar mi vida…desearía nunca haberme enterado…

-Hija ,perdóname , juro que nunca fue mi intención….- pero la interrumpí….dios perdóname por esto pensé

-**QUE? NUNCA FUE TU INTENCION TENER UN AMANTE**-grite ella me viajes a interrumpir pero continúe-**PUES SABES QUE? YA ES TARDE MALDIGO LA HORA EN QUE YO ME TUVE QUE ENTERAR PREFERIRIA MIL VECES MORIRME A ENTERARME DE QUE TENIAS UN AMANTE …MAMA QUE NO SABES VALORAR OLVIDALO..OLVIDATE DE MI YO YA NO SOY TU HIJA ….AUNQUE CLARO EL TEATRO SEGUIRA…..**

Y con eso Salí de la habitación, escuchando los gritos de mi madre, subi a mi auto y Salí de aquella casa que laguna vez fue un hogar… mi hogar una vez dentro del auto rogué a dios por que me salvara y me dejara ser feliz como lo era hasta hace unos días…………..


	2. Chapter 2

When the love falls….

20 minutos después me encontraba en el estacionamiento del midnigth sun …..

-Buenos días Bella- dijo jane la recepcionista

Ella era bajita y de piel clara y unos bonitos ojos azules, su cabello era rubio y liso y le llegaba ala altura de la barbilla su carácter era algo…temible por eso la elegí para la recepcionista de la primera planta

.-Buenos días Jane-respondo con una sonrisa-y mi papa?

-Esta con el joven Emmett en la oficina-dijo señalando con la cabeza

-Cuando salgan me avisas por favor ah y por favor llévame las cortes del mes pasado-dijo empezando al caminar

-Esta bien, ahorita se los llevo

Subí al ascensor y presione el piso 13 el ultimo, donde se hallaba mi oficina con una vista de todo nueva York , yo se la solicite o no mas bien se la exigí a mi papa y el me complació…como amaba a Charlie …el iba sufrir demasiado ama mucho a mama pero al perecer ella ya no lo ama…..

Llegue a mi oficina y cheque mis correos electrónicos , nada de relevancia, y entonces tocaron la puerta

-Adelante-era jane

-Aquí esta lo que me pediste-dijo sonriendo

-Gracias

-Me retiro-dijo despidiéndose con la mano

Jane salio de la oficina, pero pocos segundos después escuche varias risas, fui hasta la puerta y la abrí ,jane estaba en el ascensor retorciéndose de la risa mientras que mi papa jalaba a Emmett de la corbata de su traje y este se agarraba fuertemente del masetero que estaba del lado del ascensor, era una imagen un tanto graciosa ver a mi papa jalando de emmett que era un mounstro de 1.90 metros y mi papa con su metro ochenta era graciosa la imagen

-Que pasa aquí?-pregunte divertida

-Bella, primis ayuda- dijo emmett con su retumbante voz

Emmett, era mi primo, su madre Elizabeth era hermana de mi papa ,un día que ellos fueron de viaje familiar tuvieron un accidente…su mama murió al igual que mi tío y mi primita que era la gemela de Emmett, sus cuerpos nunca fueron entregados por que se quemaron a Emmett lo rescataron ya que el se había arrastrado unos metros para pedir ayuda pero no aguanto y cayo inconsciente, tuvo pesadillas hasta los 12 años aun recordaba como el cuerpo de su gemela estaba atorado entre los asientos y los gritos de su madre pidiendo ayuda….. lo hallaron medio muerto y llamaron a mi papa del hospital….desde ahí adopto a Emmet como un Swan su nombre original era Emmett mcCarty …su imagen es como la de un oso grande y musculoso sus ojos son de un gris profundo y tenia un par de lindos hoyuelos era tierno aunque tenia una imagen temible….era mi hermano oso aun nos decíamos primos ya que el no quería perder vinculo con su "vida anterior" como el la llamaba……

-Bella aquí tu primito presente quiere pedirte un favor-dijo mi papa jugando con la corbata de Emmett

-Que pasa Em?-pregunte

-Esto..me ayudarías a elegir un vestido?-dijo tímidamente

-Bueno..pero no creo que hallemos de tu talla-dije seriamente

-QUE?! No es para mi bella es para..-iba diciendo cuando mi papa lo interrumpió

-Rosalie hale-dijo melosamente

-Papa arruinaste la sorpresa!!-dijo emmett caminando hacia mi

Yo solo rodee los ojos y mi papa empezó a reír

-Esta bien em, ahora fuera de mi oficina me interrumpieron-dije haciéndome la molesta

-Esta bien princesa-dijeron al unísono , mi papa me dio un beso en la frente y emmett se despido con su típico "hasta la vista baby" lo se tonto e infantil pero así es emmet

Continúe trabajando y haciendo algunas llamadas acabe y baje hasta el sexto piso ala oficina de emmett el llevaba media plata del hotel los pisos 6 , 7 , 8 , 9 y mi papa los de abajo y yo los de arriba que eran los siguientes al de Emmett, llegue la oficina de Emmet que estaba llamando por teléfono y por su sonrisa puede saber que era Rosalie seguramente invitándolas a salir se despidió y colgó

-Lista enana?-pregunto

-Lista-dijo como niña pequeña

-Vamos en tu carro en mi carro-pregunto Emmett

-Llamas a esa cosa que tienes como mounstro carro?- pregunte con pánico

-Hey ¡ no insultes ala escalade ella sufre-dijo fingiendo llanto

-La verdad em. Prefiero mil veces el jeep-dije suspirando

-El jeep no se toca s…-iba a hablar pero me burle de el

-Solo cuando se va de caza o de campamento-dijo en un tono diplomático burlón

-Exacto , bellita-dijo

-No me digas bellita-dijo exasperada

-Esta bien esta bien, bien en tu carro o en mi mounstro?-pregunto de nuevo

-En tu mounstro ya que mi audi te molesta tanto…

Salimos, bajamos rumbo al estacionamiento después de 3 minutos de retardo ya que Emmett contesto otra llamada , tomamos rumbo ala quinta avenida a un famoso centro comercial…después de 15 minutos llegamos ya que Emmett manejaba como loco

-por donde empezamos?- pregunto Emmett rascándose la nuca

-Channel-dije sin dudar

Yo no era un fanática las compras pero gracias a Renee y su locuras, aprendí a comprar bien , lo se aun es mi madre pero no la puedo perdonar así de fácil ,¿como poder perdonar a alguien que fingió amor? No se como pudo llegar a tanto busco y busco razones pero no hallo ninguna coherente no puede decir que no es feliz por que lo es tiene todo tiene dos hijos que la aman y mi papa la ama no creo que sea por falta de actividad marital ya que gracias alas bromas del pervertido de Emmet saca a relucir eso cada cuanto pero pienso y trato con el corazón de perdonarla pero no puedo auque la amo por que es mi mama me crío a mi …crío a Emmet ….

Nos crío a nosotros siempre nos tuvo con los pies en la tierra e hizo de nosotros lo que somos ahora.

-Mira ese es perfecto-dijo señalando Emmett

Ya habíamos buscado en otra tienda y no habíamos encontrado anda que fuera de mi agrado o del de Emmett

-Primito…-me quede callada-has acertado-dije dramáticamente

Soltó una risotada que hizo que algunas personas voltearan a vernos..esto antes era vergonzoso ahora solo es normal en mi vida

-Sabia que las compras con mama no habían sido en vano-dijo fuera de la tienda donde se hallaba el vestido

Emmet amaba a mama ,si llegase a descubrir la verdad nunca la perdonaría, conozco lo suficiente a Emmett como para saber que mataría la tipo y se alejaría de mama ……

Se preguntaran como descubrí a Renne , fue por unos mensajes que abrí por error un día que me presto su Mobil esas fueron mis primeras sospechas pero ignore ,luego sus salidas constantes al spa , y por ultimo las reuniones hasta tarde con sus amigas y ¡CABOOM¡ un día conteste una llamada y lo único que se del tipo es que se llama Phill…espero Emmet nunca lo descubra ni papa….mi papa

-Bella, e que talla?-pregunto em.

-3 por favor-conteste

Salimos platicando de la tienda acerca del precio excesivo de la prenda ,no había mucha discusión a Emmett le encantaba Rosalie y daría todo por ella hasta su jeep wrangler y eso es mucho decir y no exagero..

Nos acercamos los establecimientos de comida pero algo llamo mi atención ,cerca de la fuente en una banca había una joven rodeada de bolsas y que lloraba incontrolablemente por su perfil pude darme cuenta de que tenia mas o menos mi edad y la de emmett 25,su pequeño cuerpo se Movía gracias a los incontrolables sollozos que tenia

-Em.-le llame

-Que pasa bells?.-pregunto mientras retiraba su vista del Mobil

-Ves a esa joven?.-pregunte

-Si también llamo mi atención-dijo preocupado

-Vamos a ver que tiene- camine en su dirección con emmett pisándome los talones

-Hola ¿te sientes bien?-pregunte sentándome a su lado

Me miro y pude ver lo bonita que era su pelo era corto y negro azabache con cada punta apuntando en dirección diferente tenia una boca medianita y su nariz era bonita ,sus ojos eran de un gris profundo , ahora enrojecidos por las lagrimas , se me hizo conocida. deseche esos pensamientos y volví a preguntar:

-Yo soy Bella y el Emmett , te podemos ayudar?-le dije me miro y trato de sonreír pero la sonrisa se desvaneció y me abrazo sollozando le devolví el abrazo y acaricie su espalda a modo de tranquilizarla y por fin hablo

-Soy A..A…lice cu..Cullen-dijo ella entre sollozos-por fa..vor ll..lla..men a mii. Her..ma..mano –dijo abrazándome mas fuerte-mi ma …mama tu..tuv..o un ac…cci..den..te y noo..no se es…es..ta-dijo sollozando mas fuerte

-Esta bien Alice dime le nombre y el numero de tu hermano-dijo Emmett tiernamente

-Edd…Edwar ..Cullen-dijo tratando de mantener su voz

Me quede con Alice mientras Emmet llamaba a su hermano tardo unos cuantos minutos pero después llego

-Listo Alice, tu hermano nos vera en el "midnight sun"-dijo Emmet acariciándole la cabeza

-Gracias Em.-dijo ella que tenia la nariz roja y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar

Partimos rumbo al "midnight sun" y en 20 minutos estuvimos ahí

Subimos a mi oficina y pedí algo de comer para Alice y un te…

Solo se tomo el te y se estaba quedando dormida en el diván negro que tengo en mi oficina con su cabeza en miz piernas, cuando una hermosa y aterciopelada voz resonó en la oficina

-Alice-dijo el


	3. Chapter 3

_Alice-dijo el_

* * *

Ali se levanto y corrio en direccion hacia donde estaba el dueño d ela hermosa voz, me pare y gire mis talones para ver a al hermano de alice cuano me gire me quede sin aliento….. alto, delgado pero bien formado , su nariz era perfectamente asimetrica , sus labios eran perfectos, su cabello era de un extraño color castaño rojizo…algo como el cobre, si su cabello era color cobrizo, pero en donde me perdi fue en sus ojos..verdes como la esmeralda e intensos…Sali de mi estado de aturdimiento y me dispuse a escuchar…

-Edward , ¿mama? Donde esta mama?-pregunto alice abrazandolo

-Shh, tranquila alice mama esta bien-dijo el tallandole la espalda

-En serio edward?-pregunto alice con sus ojitos grises brillando

-Si ali –dijo el sonriendo , lo que agrego, ami me dejo sin aliento,de repnet alice se separo ys e dio la vuelta me miro y sonrio

-Edward,ella es bella y el su hermano emmett-dijo alice ya tranquila , edward me miro y me sonrio de una forma torcida que puedo describir de solo una manera…..deslumbrante

-Hola , soy edward cullen ,mucho gusto-dijo tomando mi mano y dandome un beso en la mejilla

-Isabella swan-replique sonriendo

-Hola ,yo soy emmet swan-saludo em. Dandole la mano a edward ,el se la tomo pero lo miro de manera un poco extraña

-Gracias por ayudar a ali, me estab preocupando tenia mas de tres horas de haber salido despues de la llamada-dijo un poco triste

-No hay problema-dije yo

-Bella,gracias por ayudarme –dijo alice abrazandome

-Tranquila ali-dije devolviendole el abrazo

Alice camino hacia el sofa y se sento seguido de eso pego palmaditas al lugar vacio de su lado y me volteo a ver..camine hacia ella ante la mirada divertida de edward y una gran sonrisa de emmett

-Que pasa ali?-le pregunte

-Mi mama tuvo un accidente junto con mi papa –dijo ella tratando de controlar las lagrimas- mi papa esta bien pero mi mama esta mal y al parecer gravemente-dijo recargando su cabeza en mi hombro –nosotros-dijo mirando a edward - no sabiamos y hoy nos avisaron ellos estan en Rio de Janeiro

-Ya veras ali , tu mama se va a recuperar-dije acariciandole su cabeza que aun estaba recargada en mi hombro

-Ya se recupero .-dijo edward sonriendo

-De veras edward? –pregunto alice

-Si ali ya te lo habia dicho cuando llegue-dijo edward sentandose a su lado

-Oh ¡ edward-dijo alice y empezo a dar saltitos emmett la miro sonriendo y edward tambien me alegraba de que su mama estuviera bien ya que se veia que estos dos hermanos la amaban

-Ves alice? Tu mama ya se recupero-dije parandome y abrazandola

-Si bella!! Estoy feliz feliz –dijo ella de repente fruncio el ceño y paro de brincar

-Edward cuando vuelven?-pregunto inclinando la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado

-En 2 semanas, papa quiere que papa se recupere en rio de janeiro-dijo edward levantandose

-Mmm!!!! Esta bien –dijo haciendo un puchero

-Bueno ali, nos tenemos que ir-dijo edward mirando su mobil

-No , ed espera –dijo ella dejando de saltar

-Bella?

-Si ali

-Gracias por ayudarme y a ti igual emmet-dijo ella sonriendo

-No hay probloema alice-dije yo

Emmett volteo y le asintio conj una sonrisa algo extraña ¿triste? No no creo a lo que edward le fruncio el ceño

-Que les parece si esta noche vamos a cenar –dijo ali

-Me parece bien-dijo em sonriendo

-Bien nos vemos en la noche bells-dijo alice saliendo con emmet sin siquiera darme oportunidad de hablar

-Gracias por ayudar a alice bella-dijo edward

-De nada edward, no fue molestia en realidad ali me cayo muy bien, es muy agradable –le dije volteando par a verlo

-Ella..suele ser asi-dijo acercandose hasta donde yo estaba

-Si se ve que es algo..imperactiva y muy linda-dije volteando en direcion en la puerta donde se escuchaba la voz de emmet y alice al parecer discutian en que restaurant ir a cenar

-No tan linda como tu –dijo sonriendo de forma torcida lo que ami me dejo sin aire..pero vamos bella seamos sincera crees que le gustas a el? Digo miralo y mirate a ti es como el agua y el aceite ..seguramente lo hace para agradecer

Solte una risita nerviosa y le respondi

-Gracias edward-conteste

-Nos vemos esta noche bella-me dijo dandome un beso en la comisura d elos labios a lo que yo me quede quieta

-Si edward, hasta esta noche-le conteste

Entonces salio por la puerta con su paso gracio y elegante, wow solo 40 minutos de conocerlo y ya me gustaba digo bella estas mal no te puede gustar cuarenta minutos y aparte puede tener a cualquier chica que el quiera no creo que ..ya basta bella deja de pensar en el.

-Hey la duende es linda-dijo em

-Si me cayo muy bien-le respondi

-Nos vermeos en el restaurante "time forgets " alas 8-dijo emmett

-Y cuando lo decidieron eso?-pregunte –que yo no me entere

-Era necesario?, la duende dijo que no y yo opino lo mismo, ya que tu y edward estaban ocupados viendo lo linda que eres –dijo pestañeando

-Estuvieron vigilando-dijo arqueando las cejas

-No claro que no,estabamos afuera d ela oficina y entonces ustedes hablaron-dijo inocentemente

-Ya veras –le dije yo

-Claro bells –dijo em tirandome a loca

Emmett salio de la oficina riendo , y yo me quede con un sonrojo que parecia nunca quitarse..esta noche seria interesante

* * *

**HOLAAAA!!**

**YA ZUBI CAPI DIZCULPEN EZ Q EL ANTERIOR LO TENIA MAL PERO YA LO COMPUSE Y HOY SUBI EL TERCERO**

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWZ!!!!**

**BYE**

**KIZOZ**

**LUCKY****

**ACTUALIZO DE MIERCOLES O JUEVEZ!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Lo que siguió de la tarde me pase pensando que seria mejor mudarme a vivir yo sola estar bajo el mismo techo que Renee ya no era cómodo no aguantaría mucho tiempo verla abrazar a papa o que me hablara claro como el dije antes me seguiría comportando como su hija pero solo frente papa y Em. No creo aguantar tanto tiempo…….

La tarde paso y eran las siete cuando Emmett entro …..

-Bella ya son las siete vámonos –dijo em.

-Bien em. Ya voy – dije suspirando

Apague la computadora y guarde algunos documentos.

-Listo vamos a casa –dije tomando mi bolso

-Ok nos vemos allá –dijo em caminando hacia la puerta

-Emmett espera por que me esperaste si yo traje mi auto? – pregunte extrañada

-Fácil , Bella si te dejo sola nunca te despegas de esa maquina –dijo señalando la computadora – y ya estoy harto de este traje –dijo aflojándose la corbata

-Bien vamos

Bajamos al estacionamiento y cada quien salio a en su auto rumbo a casa ¡ genial ¡ tenia que ver a Renee me dolía estar así con ella pero , por mas que buscaba razones no las encontraba , o sea mi papa la ama ,sus hijos la aman , tiene todo y no creo que la vida con papa sea tan tranquila ,digo lo se por las bromas del pervertido de Emmett , de ese tipo de bromas que hacen que me sonroje hasta las orejas pero, bueno comprendan aun soy virgen… si lo se ¡ PATETICO! Pero bueno es que no he encontrando al adecuado y no lo se simplemente así soy yo.. peor regresando al tema de Renee me sigo preguntando ¿Qué la llevo a buscarse un amante? Wow! Ya puedo decir la palabra sin que me duela mucho ya es un buen avance … 5 10 minutos después estaba aparcando fuera de la puerta de la casa.

-40 minutos Bella –dijo Emmett entrando

-Bien, ah por cierto em. nos vamos en tu camioneta-dije señalándolo

-Si bella ya lo se

Entramos y todo estaba en silencio ya íbamos subiendo las escaleras cuando apareció Renee.

-**MAMI ¡** -grito em

-Em. Corazón como les ha ido hoy? –pregunto

-Bien mama , vamos a ir a una cena –dijo em. Yo hable antes de que hablara de mas

-Si mama , vamos a una cenas con unos amigos , si me disculpan me voy a cambiar solo me quedan 35 minutos y me quiero ver bien- dijo subiendo mas las escaleras pero cuando iba en el ultimo escalón Emmett (como siempre ) hizo de las suyas….

-uuuyyy!!! A Belly le gusta Eddy ¡!! –canturreo del brazo de mama

-Quien es Eddy ,Bella? .pregunto Renee

-No es cierto Emmett ¡ lo acabo mas bien lo acabamos de conocer –dije apretando los puños

-pero te gusta? – pegunto Renee

-No , bueno , si ,no .. hay ya no se-dije casi gritando

-Edward, me gusta de yerno –dijo papa brotando de su estudio

-Papa! Lo acabo de conocer – dije cansinamente

- A ver todos hablan de Edward y yo ni siquiera se quien es!-dijo Renee

-Es edward Cullen hijo de Carlisle el dueño de la constructora que ayudo a construir el midnight sun en los Ángeles-dijo papa sonriendo de cómplice con Emmett

-Ya , olvídenlo , ya perdí 10 minutos- dije caminado hacia a mi habitación

-**UYY ¡!! BELLY Y EDDY** – grito emmett seguido de las carcajadas de mis papas

Me metí a bañar y en 15 minutos estaba fuera arreglándome me puso un vestido negro y unos tacones, me maquille ligeramente y me deje el cabello suelto dejándolo caer en suaves ondas.. 20 minutos después me estaba colocando el perfume cuando tocaron la puerta..

-Bella, puedo pasar ?-pregunto Renee

-Adelante mama

-Hija espero me hayas perdonado-dijo renee acariciándome el cabello

-Mama , lo siento , lo que haz hecho es difcil de comprender-dije supirando – mira creeme que he tratado de encontrar algo y no hay nada, dejame un par de dias lo mas probable es que me mude de esta casa necesito pensar mama.. no es tan facil saber que tu madre tiene un amante – dije al tranquilamente

-Esta bien hija lo que sea lo mejor para ustedes no pido tu perdón solo tu comprensión –dije llorando

-Lo se mama , lo se-dije saliendo de la habitación

Baje y me encontré con un emmet .. muy de negro esta bien esto es extraño pero se veía bien era una camisa polo negra con pantalón negro y un saco negro ,zapatos negro y una linda boina negra o sea me explico todo negro…

.

-Hermanito luces muy bien –dije halagándolo

-Yo siempre bella , no me ofendas –dijo "modestamente".

-jajajajaja , tienes razón vámonos-dijo riendo aun

**-¡MAMA, PAPA ALTRATO REGRESAMOS**!-grito Emmett

-Bien hijos con cuidado –gritaron al unísono

-Vamos bella

Subimos al escalade de emmett ,claro con su ayuda , si no puedo subir al jeep menos la escalade ,ya arriba empezó a sonar "womanizer " de Britney Spears y Emmett la empezó a cantar como loco …después de 10 gallos de Emmett y 30 minutos llegamos al "times forget " , era un hermoso restaurante sencillo y clásico ,luego de darle al valet parking la camioneta con sus respectivas amenazas de muerte de parte de Emmett entramos al restauran preguntamos por Edward y nos guiaron a una zona alejada cuando Alice me vio corrió hacia mi..

-Bella!!! –dijo Alice abrazándome

-Ali como has estado?-pregunte

-Bien bella-dijo alice soltandome

-Señorito Emmett –saludo Alice burlándose de Emmet.

-Señorita Alice –dijo emmett

Y entonces ahí estaba el , en su traje gris con una camisa café y una corbata verde que contrastaba con sus ojos , ahí con su pelo despeinado estaba el , simplemente siendo el…recorrió mi cuerpo con una mirada voraz, causándome un sonrojo y al final me miro a los ojos y sonrío…

-Buenas noches bella- se escucho otra voz retumbona y asquerosamente familiar detrás de nosotros…. Voltee y lance una mirada de miedo hacia el asqueroso hombre de piel rojiza y que tenia una sonrisa que inspiraba confianza .. tanta confianza que casi desgracia mi vida… Emmett lo observo con odio y tanto Alice como Edward se dieron cuenta a lo que Edward camino hacia donde estaba Emmet y se le unió y Alice me agarraba del brazo con el miedo impregnado en sus ojos grises…

-que? Bella ya me haz olvidado tan pronto – pregunto cínicamente.

-Déjanos en paz Jacob Black ¡ -dijo Emmett furioso y apunto de saltar encima de Jacob, alo que Edward lo agarro del brazo

-por supuesto Emmett , solo tengo algo que hacer –dijo sonriendo entonces paso al lado de Emmett y camino en mi dirección se acerco ami y Alice me apretó el brazo en cuanto Jacob se inclino y beso mi mejilla….. y entonces susurro a mi oído….

-te dije que iba a volver y vengo por lo que siempre tuvo que haber sido mío –susurro se levanto y camino hacia la dirección opuesta…

Yo me quede congelada en mi lugar y empecé a llorar Alice me abrazo y al instante Emmet estaba ami lado junto con Edward .. y entonces escuche como Edward preguntaba a Emmett…

-Que le ha hecho Black a Bella?-pregunto con su voz llena de preocupación

Yo no soy quien para contarte bella se los dirá pero no al presionen –dijo Emmett

Yo seguí ahí ,sentada llorando en los brazos de Ali que me acariciaba el pelo y lloraba conmigo compartiendo mi dolor……..

* * *

holaa niñass perdon por no actualizar la escuelaa me esta matandoo!!!!!!!

bueno los tejes y todo lo demas esta en mi perfil ....

averr piensen que le habra hecho jacob a bellaaa!!!!

bueno me voyy

actualizoo protno.. o eso creoo!!

bye


	5. Chapter 5

Pronto supere el encuentro con Jacob pero emmett aun me miraba con miedo esperando a que me derrumbase.. y como no! Jacob se volvió la razón de mis pesadillas en las noches

-bien, que van a ordenar?-nos pregunto Edward

Ordenamos y empezamos a platicar de triviliadades, intercambiamos números ,Alice y emmett se atacaban con bromas para entretenerme y Edward no me dejaba de mirar, aun sentía la mirada de Jacob en mi así que me concentre en mirar a Edward mientras el platicaba con emmett y Alice…

Era un adonis ,su perfil era hermoso y la luz del candelabro le daba un aspecto enigmático

-bella, tu que crees?- me pregunto alice, yo me quede en blanco.

-mmm, no lo se? – dije pero sonó mas a pregunta.

Alice me sonrío con un brillo malicioso y de complicidad a los ojos , maldición! Se había dado cuenta de que estaba mirando a Edward

-bella, como no vas a saber ,dinos en serio!"-dijo emmett desesperado

-algo tan fácil , y ustedes dos adulto de 25 años ,no pueden levantarse y hablarle a las personas que les gustan –dijo Edward tomando su copa de vino

-es cierto – dije aparentando estar la tanto de la conversación y buscando con la mirada me encontré con los gemelos Jasper y rosalie hale , de ahí salía todo el embrollo.

-te gusta Jasper, Alice? –le pregunte

-es mi amor platónico – me dijo bajito y tímidamente – pero me da vergüenza acercarme.

-esta bien alejémonos de esta conversación-dijo emmet dirigiendo su vista hacia Edward- dime Edward te gusta cazar?- pregunto emmett, ya no escuche la respuesta por Alice comenzó a hablar de nuevo

-es que el tiene 26 la edad de edward –dijo y continuo – es amigo de Edward pero yo nunca le hablo y Edward no me quiere ayudar –dijo triste

-por que?-pregunte y mire a Edward con el ceño fruncido que reía por algún relato de emmett

-dice que yo le hable que tal vez yo le guste – me dijo sonriendo y mirando a Jasper hale

-pues el también se lleva con emmett- ella me miro con esperanza – pero yo casi no le hablo es un poco serio y no se me da miedo – le dije

-serio , miedo?-pregunto consternada – la verdad se ve serio, pero yo se dentro de esa imagen de autoridad , se esconde un hombre tierno – dijo sonriendo

-Alice , ya vamos a ver a Jasper y a rosalie ?-pregunto emmett

Ella me miro , pidiendo ayuda yo le sonreí

vamos – dijo levantándose y tomando del brazo a emmett, pronto se desplazaron hasta donde estaban Jasper y rosalie ,cuando llegaron ellos sonrieron y Jasper se levanto y jalo una silla para Alice ,pude ver a Alice sonrojándose y a emmett hablando con rosalie.

-que piensas?-pregunto Edward ,mirándome curiosamente

-en los chistosa que se ve Alice sonrojada-le conteste sonriendo

El se rio y se quedo callado me miro através de sus pestañas

-quieres bailar?- me pregunto

-esto.. podrá sonar un poco tonto y a excusa y teniendo en cuenta que tengo 25 años.. no se bailar-dije mirándolo y sonrojándome

-bah-bufo-no importa yo aprendí hasta las 20 –dijo riendo

Se levanto y me tendió la mano, yo se la tome y enseguida sentí esa corriente eléctrica de la primera vez al parecer el también por que me miro y frunció el ceño.

Caminamos hasta la pequeña pista el llevo sus manos a mi cintura , y yo lleve mis manos a sus hombros, eran anchos y fuertes, me pego contra el , y nos empezamos a mover a ritmo de la canción ,moví un poco mi rostro para aspirar su aroma , olía delicioso, olía como a menta y sol aspire un poco mas su aroma , suavemente para que el no se diera cuenta.

-Que te hizo Jacob?-pregunto de repente , inmediatamente me tense , el al sentirlo me apretó mas fuerte contra el.

-si no quiere decirme lo comprenderé- me dijo, bajando su mirada para mirarme directo a los ojos , verde y café ,chocando y lanzando chispas…..

Yo solo baje la mirada y me seguí apretando contra el, sus manos se ciñeron mas a mi cintura, a lo lejos divise a Jacob mirándonos con una sonrisa estupida en su rostro, me separe de su mirada y vi a Emmett platicando son rosalie los dos riendo , después Alice con Jasper , no hablaban , solo se miraban como si hubieran visto por primera vez el sol, sonreí y al parecer Edward me vio.

-te ves tan hermosa cuando sonríes-dijo y yo lo voltee a ver –ves que fácil es?-dijo mirando nuestros pies – solo despende de quien te guíe

-creo que si-musite bajito

El soltó una pequeña risa que sonó como música, yo me reí con el ,pronto nos quedamos mirándonos , el inclino su rostro hacia mi ,sentí como mi corazón aumentaba su ritmo ,yo también me incline y entonces nuestros labios chocaron con el mas suave roce ,lleve mis manos a su pecho y note que su corazón latía al mismo ritmo que el mío ,nuestros labios iban en sincronía con nuestro corazón, lentamente nos fuimos separando por falta de aire , dejamos nuestras frentes pegadas mirándonos, viendo en el alma de cada uno.

-desde que te conocí quería hacer eso-musito sin separar sus ojos de los míos, yo le sonreí, entonces nos dimos cuenta de que la música había terminado de sonar , miramos a nuestro alrededor y empezamos a reír, regresamos la mesa tomados de la mano , Alice y Emmett ya estaban ahí ambos sonriendo inmensamente.

-y esas caras?-pregunte sonriendo

-conseguimos una cita con Jasper y Rosalie –dijo Alice emocionada y casi brincando en su lugar

-me alegro mucho Ali-le dije sonriendo, Emmett y Edward platicaban de algo

-Edward –le llamo Alice el aludido la volteo a ver – la cita va a ser el día de la fiesta del tío Phineas--Edward al oír al nombre río- los invite a ir, bella estas invitada y Emmet no se te ocurra faltar y a ti tampoco bella

-¡Phineas?-pregunto Emmet-como Phineas y ferb?- Volvió a preguntar

-en realidad no se llama así pero Alice así le dice-dijo sonriendo-creo que el sobrenombre lo dice todo- ,en eso el camarero llego, dejamos esa conversación, seguimos platicando la fiesta era dentro de dos días yo me iría sola por que Em. Iría por rosalie cuando dije esto Alice pareció explotar

**-QUE? QUE TE PASA ISABELLA MARIE SWAN?-**casi grito de repente , atrayendo varias miradas en cuanto sedio cuenta volvió al tono normal , Emmet y Edward se morían de la risa.-por supuesto que no iras sola, Edward pasara por ti-en cuento oyó su nombre para de reír y sonrío

-por supuesto bella no te preocupes-dijo y me miro intensamente, seguimos conversando entre risas, pronto me olvide de Jacob ,Emmet jugaba bromas y todos reíamos platicábamos de cosas sin sentido, y Edward seguía lanzadote miradas que provocaban que me sonrojara.

-bien, hora de retirarnos –dijo Edward levantándose y haciéndole señas al camarero, Alice bufo

-aguafiestas-le dijo, Edward estaba sacando su tarjeta para pagar.

-yo pago!-se paro Emmet y el dio la tarjeta al camarero antes que Edward. Edward se quedo con la mano en el aire yo y Alice empezamos a reír.

-lo siento –dijo Emmett firmando, Edward le pego unas palmadas en la espalda y suspiro.

-ya me las pagaras-musito y Emmet rompió en carcajadas.

-OH espera!-dijo Alice de repente –tenemos que despedirnos de jazz y rose –dijo y jalo a Emmet hacia la mesa de estos.

Entonces yo y Edward quedamos solos, el me miro y se acerco ,puso su mano en mi mejilla y yo acune mi rostro en esta ,Edward acerco su rostro y me dio un beso en los labios.

-esto…es rápido-musite mientras lo miraba sin identificar mis emociones

-lo se – dijo mientras se separaba lentamente

-listo-dijo Emmett mirándome y sonriendo ¡maldición conocía esa sonrisa¡

-nos vemos el viernes –dijo Alice mientras sonreía y eso daba un abrazo a cada uno.

-paso por ti las ocho bella-dijo Edward mientra me daba un beso en la mejilla, muy abajo ,su nariz tocaba mi pómulo ,aspiro rápidamente y yo me sonroje

Cuando se separo Ali. Y em. Se dieron cuenta de mi sonrojo y rieron bajito, os mire enojada y dejaron de reír.

-hasta el viernes-canturreo Alice

-hasta luego-dijimos nosotros

Cuando Edward dio la vuelta, Alice se volteo y con la boca me dijo "te llamo mañana" yo solo sonreí. Salimos rumbo a casa , Emmet no me dijo nada así que le comente de lo que me quería mudar

-Emmett , llego al hora de independizarme .le dije seriamente ,el me volteo a ver ,regresando rápidamente su vista al camino.

-por que?-pregunto algo contrariado

-pues ya tengo 25 años y ya no se me hace justo molestar a papa y mama –le dije simplemente

-esta bien –dijo y yo sonreí –pero – la sonrisa se me congelo en la cara –yo me voy contigo

.yo solo reí nerviosamente , pensaba que me diría algo como "esto tiene que ver con Eddy verdad?" o algo como "¿Por qué ? dime ,acaso quieres tener sexo con Edward a mis espaldas" ,eso era muy de Emmett.

-claro oso!-le dije y empezamos a platicar acerca de donde buscaríamos nuestra nueva casa, seguimos platicando hasta que llegamos a casa, bajamos y cada quien camino a su habitación , nos pusimos de acuerdo para hablar con Charlie y Renee ,mañana hablaríamos con ellos en el desayuno, entre en mi habitación y solo alcance a quitarme los zapatos y el vestido, pronto Morfeo me llevo en sus brazos y un ángel de cabellos cobrizos iba a mi lado….

Charlie y Renee aceptaron muy bien nuestra decisión, claro me lleve varias miradas por parte de mi madre que supe ignorar perfectamente ese mismo día fuimos a ver varias casas y elegimos una que era perfecta, tenia grandes paneles de cristal y era moderna ,ese mismo día empezamos el papeleo a mas tardar el martes de la semana próxima nos podríamos mudar, todo el día hubo trabajo en el "midnight sun" apenas y vi a Charlie y a em.,comí en mi oficina y converse con Alice por teléfono…

-y bien?-en cuento conteste el teléfono

-y bien que?-pregunte haciéndome la tonta, sabia a que se refería.

-agh!!!-gruño desesperada-por que no me quieren decir?-pregunto entonces comprendí que también le había preguntado a Edward –el muy tonto me dijo "si tanto quieres saber pregúntaselo a bella"-dijo imitando perfectamente su voz, a lo que yo reí.

-Esta bien te diré –hice una pausa y oí como Alice soltaba un gritito ahogado-nos besamos- dije y ella empezó a reír como loca….

-ja!,-grito triunfante- Emmett me debe 10 grandes-dijo

-APOSTARON!-grite a lo que ella río mas –no lo puedo creer, son unos inmaduros-dije fingiendo estar enojada.

-ya , ya perdón ahora dime ¿ te gusta mi hermano? ¿te gusto su beso?-pregunto

-pues,-suspire y decidí confesarme, era realmente asombroso ver como Alice en cuestión de minutos había pasado a se mi mejor amiga-si me gusta y me gustaron sus besos –dije poniendo énfasis en la ultima palabra

Alice grito y yo solo comencé a reír , escuche una voz de fondo.

-pasa algo Alice?-pregunto esa voz tan familiar

-no nada!-contesto Alice

-con quien hablas?-pregunto y pude escuchar la voz mas cerca

-con bella, no Edward!! Ah! no se vale dame ese teléfono! DAMELO!-escuche como Alice gritaba y entonces se oyó un golpe

-como estas bella?-pegunto Edward ,yo empecé a reír al volver escuchar a Alice gritar exigiendo que el teléfono le fuese devuelto

-bien –dijo simplemente

-y que estas haciendo?-pregunto, demasiado interesado.

-terminando de comer-le dije mientras llevaba el platillo a otra mesa.

-y tu?-le pregunte vi la ora y vi que eran los ocho de la noche, probablemente ya hubiera salido de trabajar

-acabo de llegar de la constructora, el día estuvo pesado-dijo suspirando, y escuche como algo que sonaba como cuero crujía.-tienes tiempo?-pregunto después de un breve silencio.

-mmm-mire le reloj, en realidad no tenia tiempo pero aun así conteste-si-conteste un poco extrañada.

-que te parece si jugamos a las 20 preguntas?-pregunto ,yo empecé a reír y el también.

-jajajajaja ,esta bien empieza tu? – le dije aun riendo

-color favorito?-pregunto

-verde-conteste para después golpearme mentalmente a mi misma, le iva a hablar pero yo continúe.

-mascota favorita?

-perro-contesto

-música clásica?-pregunto con duda

-debussy-dije sonriendo

-enserio?-dijo sorprendido-también es mi favorito

-cual es tu melodía favorita? – le pregunte con ansias

-claro de luna-contesto

-esa también es mi favorita!-dije con demasiada alegría para alguien que tiene 25 años

Así seguimos preguntándonos cosas hasta la ultima pregunta que le tocaba a el……

-quieres tomar un café conmigo?-pregunto de repente, yo trague en seco y al parecer el escucho ya que empezó a reír…

-cuando?-le pregunte…..

-ahorita mismo-sono una voz en mi oficina y yo mire sorprendida al hombre, de traje gris perla que estaba parado en mi puerta con una blackberry rosa en su mano, le mire sorprendida y colgué el teléfono , el avanzo hacia ami y se sentó en una de las sillas frente a mi escritorio, en cuanto se sentó yo empecé a reírme como loco y el me observaba con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

-es enserio?-le pregunte poniendo el teléfono en su lugar ,el sonrío de lado…

-lo del café?-pregunto yo lo mire expectante-por supuesto, si no por que abría huido de casa como adolescente con la blackberry de mi hermana menor, que por cierto-miro su reloj de mano- a estas alturas ya me ha de estar buscando-dijo sonriendo….

-eres sorprendente .dije poniendo las manos en mi rostro.

-entonces, si ?-pregunto, yo lo mire y cerré la lap top, me levante y tome mi bolso , el me miro, sonrío y se levanto .

Bajamos en el ascensor en silencio, llegamos al primer piso y en cuento pase por la oficina Jane me guiño un ojo, yo me reí bajito ganándome la atención de el , yo negué suavemente con al cabeza quitándole importancia al asunto ,llegamos al estacionamiento.

-en donde nos vemos?-le pregunte, el frunció el ceño.

-como que en donde nos vemos, tu te vas conmigo-dijo autoritariamente , yo lo mrie confundida.

-pero y mi auto?-le pregunte-como le voy a hacer mañana temprano?-le dije tratando de ganarle pero como era d esperarse, el ya tenia respuesta.

-no creo que tu hermano se niegue-me dijo empujándome hacia un volvo plateado

Yo suspire en derrota , y el sonrío aun mas, abrió la puerta del copiloto, y yo entre pronto lo tuve a mi lado.

-tienes toque de queda?-pregunto, acelerando el auto y saliendo del estacionamiento dejando la imponente construcción del "midnight sun" atrás , en cuanto vio que mire mi reloj el cual marcaba las 10 de la noche.

-no-le conteste, así continuamos el camino en silenció, mientras la canción "kiss the rain " de yiruma inundaba el ambiente ,15 minutos después entro a un estacionamiento de una café algo lujoso, aparco y me miro.

-espero que te guste –dijo y me dio un beso rápido en los labios, y saliendo rápidamente del auto , dejándome sorprendida ,abrió mi puerta y Salí , me tomo de la mano y yo no hice nada por impedirlo , me agradaba sentir su calor me hacia sentir protegida y las chispas que volaban en mi cuerpo me gustaban.

Entramos al café ,olía delicioso, íbamos caminando hacia una mesa cuando Edward se detuvo abruptamente.

mira ese de haya –dijo señalando a un hombre de espaldas hacia nosotros –es mi tío Phineas, bueno phill-algo se estrujo en mi interior, algo que no sabia como identificar- vamos para que lo conozcas-dijo y me jalo hacia la mesa del hombre ,en cuanto llegamos yo escondí mi cuerpo tras el de Edward,el apreto mi mano

-tío phill!-saludo Edward –el aludido levanto la mirada, y una sonrisa se extendió por su apuesto rostro.

-Edward!-dijo y se levanto dándole un abrazo-y esta señorita quien es?-dijo mirándome curiosamente.

-Isabella Swan, mucho gusto-dije tomando su mano, el me sonrío amistosamente.

-ya te cazaron Edward!-le dijo burlonamente ,yo me sonroje y Edward río.

-vienes solo?-pregunto Edward.

-no, vengo con mi novia, oh! mira ahí viene-dijo y al instante nos volteamos para verla, no podía ser cierto!, la mujer venia entretenida mirando las luces del hotel ,yo me quede petrificada y me tense, Edward lo sintió y me miro.

-estas bien –pregunto , la mujer me miro y pude ver el miedo grabado en sus ojos …mis ojos….

-mama-dije horrorizada en cuanto Renee Swan se paro frente a nosotros…..

* * *

**NO ME MATEN!!!!**

**E3STABA EN EVALUACIONES Y NO TUVE TIEMPO!!!!**

**Y APRATE MI FAMILAI ESTA AQUII!!!!**

**ESTOY FELIZZZ**

**NO LES GARANTIZO NADA!**

**PERO TAL VEZ EN EZOTOS DIAS SUBO EL TORO CAPI!!**

**DEJN REVIEWZZZ**

**GRACIAZZ A TODASS!!!!**

**YA ME VOYY**

**TNGO MUCHO SUEÑOO!!!**

**SON ALS 2:30 AM**

**EZTOY DEZQUICIADA!!!**

**JAJA**

**BYE**


	6. Chapter 6

.

-mama –susurre con voz ahogada, la mujer enfrente de mi me miro con lagrimas surcando su pálido rostro.

-bella ,yo.. –dijo la mujer estirando un brazo para tocarme la cara , di un paso para atrás y mire a mi alrededor , Edward me miraba con el pánico surcando su rostro, Phill estaba sentado con las manos en la cabeza , volví mi vista a la mujer de enfrente , la cabeza me pulsaba y los ojos me picaban, mi vista se nublo y supe que iba a llorar.

¡ no aquí no! –fue lo único que pensé.

Me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar furiosamente hacia la puerta de cristal , no oía nada que no fuera un fuerte zumbido en mi cabeza , veía la cara de Emmett y la sonrisa tranquila de Charlie en mi cabeza, miles de lagrimas se agolparon en mis ojos , la respiración se me dificultaba….

"como?"

"que?"

"por que?"

"que pasara?"

Mile de preguntas se agolpaban en mi cabeza, sentí como dos brazos se enroscaban en mi cintura y forcejee para que me soltaran, yo no quería estar ahí , quería volver el tiempo y ver que había salido mal.

-bella mírame –dijo una voz de terciopelo y miel , dándome vuelta por la cintura ,através de las lagrimas vi a Edward mirarme con preocupación en sus orbes esmeralda-no llores bella –dijo atrayéndome a su pecho, simplemente empecé a sollozar y a jadear en su pecho, esto no podía ser! No creí que iba a ser tan difícil , era totalmente diferente el saberlo y el verlo, es que esto no podía ser!.

-te llevo a casa?-pregunto Edward que caminaba ,conmigo apretada en su pecho ,en dirección al volvo plateado , a casa? Desde hace algunas semanas esa frase había perdido significado.

Edward abrió la puerta del volvo y yo me subí , el se hinco al lado de la puerta ,quedando frente a mi ,alzo la mano y limpio una lagrima ,yo volví a sollozar ,se inclino y beso mi frente, se paro y cerro la puerta , volví la vista hacia la ventana , halla a 6 kilómetros de distancia estaba parada una mujer de piel blanca y ojos claros, me miraba ,llorando aferrada al brazo protector de un hombre de cabello castaño y apuesto, un fuerte sollozo broto de mi garganta, me acurruque en el asiento del volvo.

-llévame al "midnigth sun" ,no puedo dejar que Charlie y Emmett me vean así –dije con voz ronca y pastosa.

-y te dejarte sola? ,por supuesto que no –dijo y yo lo voltee a ver sus ojos brillaban con indignación – te llevare conmigo a mi casa.

-no, no quiero que Alice me vea así –me queje ,mucho había sido haber llorado el día anterior.

-Alice?-dijo el confundido –Ali no vive conmigo, ella vive con Carlisle y Esme , yo me estaba quedando con ella desde ayer –aclaro , yo lo voltee a ver al parecer no le gusto lo que vio por que frunció el ceño con preocupación –Alice te entiende mejor de lo que crees.-su rostro volvió a cambiar, ahora se volvió de granito y hielo.

No pregunte mas ,aunque quería respuestas, me podía llevar al infierno y a mi no me importaría , solo quería estar sola y llorar, en mi mente no cabía nada mas haya que no fueran preguntas y recuerdos ,la cabeza me quería reventar por las lagrimas que todavía no habían sido sacadas , Edward me miro y alargo un brazo jalándome por la cintura, me recargo en su pecho.

-llora-me dijo simplemente y eso era lo que yo necesitaba para desatar la tormenta que nublaba mi mente y mi corazón…..

Lloro por las palabras ,lloro por los recuerdos, lloro tratando de huir del mundo, lloro tratando de recordar lo que una vez fue mi familia ,aquella donde había amor….

No me di cuenta en que momento llegamos a lo que parecía era la casa de Edward , me recargo en el asiento y el salio ,en segundo lo tenia abriéndome la puerta , llegamos a lo que parecía un gran garage ,al lado del volvo habían 3 autos y una camioneta que no me moleste en reconocer , me apreté al pecho de Edward y el me envolvió en sus brazos como una jaula protectora.

Entramos en un elevador, las lagrimas nublaban mi vista, no podía ver nada mas haya de los recuerdos que servían como limón a la herida de mi corazón que permanecía abierta, de repente me sentí en algo mullido, me aferre a la solapa del saco de Edward.

-tranquila, ya vuelvo –me dijo pero yo ya no quería estar sola, quería sentirme protegida , mi yo interior encerrado en un gran salón blanco con solo una ventana ,rogaba a gritos ser escuchada.

-no quiero estar sola-le dije y rompí en sollozos y jadeos en busca de aire, el se recostó a mi lado y me atrajo a su pecho ,envolvió mi cuerpo con sus brazos y yo rodee su cintura con mis brazos , no se por cuanto tiempo estuvimos así ,el abrasándome y besando el tope de mi cabeza y yo llorando y sollozando en su pecho ,afuera estaba lloviendo a pesar de que las cortinas estaban cerradas se oía el golpeteo de las gotas , las primeras lluvias de invierno.

-voy a llamar a Alice para que hable con Em.-dijo y nos levanto a los dos-ven –estiro su mano y yo la tome ,me llevo a otra puerta en la habitación y resulto ser el baño –date una ducha, ahora te traigo ropa –me dijo y cerro la puerta ,decidí obedecerlo, no me mire en el espejo por miedo a verme rota ..como aquella noche.

Me desnude con movimientos mecánicos y me metí bajo el chorro de agua caliente, la bañera me llamaba la atención pero estaba exhausta, me enjuague el cabello y me pase la esponja con movimientos que no necesitaran llevar pensamientos, me alegraba que el agua cayera sobre mi cara y cuerpo, no me lograba relajar, no quería pensar….

Unos toques en la puerta, me hicieron reaccionar.

-bella ,te traje algo de ropa, espero te sirva-dijo Edward desde afuera. – la dejare en la puerta.

-esta bien –grite desde dentro de la ducha.

Apague la regadera y me seque con la toalla antes de acercarme a la puerta ,la abrí y alado de esta había un pequeño bulto de ropa la tome y cerré la puerta tras de mi ,desdoble el bulto de ropa eran unos pantalones de pants ,grandes para mi , y una camisa negra, bufe disgustada al tener que ponerme la misma ropa interior ,decidí no ponerme sostén ya que la camisa era negra ,me enrolle la toalla en el cabello ,mi traje sastre lo hice en bola y lo puse en una esquina del baño.

Abrí la puerta , aunque los ojos me pesaban ahora si pude vislumbrar el gran penthouse en el que nos encontrábamos no me preocupe por notar la exquisita decoración y me dirigí a lo que me imaginaba era el estudio de Edward ,por que la gran puerta roble se encontraba abierta y un poco de la voz de Edward hablando en lo que parecía ser francés se colaba por esta , me acerque a la puerta y di dos suaves toques antes de asomarme.

Alzo la vista del papel que tenia en las manos y me sonrió torcidamente ,dijo algunas frases mas en francés , lo que provoco que lo mirara ensimismada , y colgó.

-como estas?-pregunto mientras se acercaba a mi –veo que te quedaron –dijo refiriéndose a las prendas.

-cansada-dije con voz pastosa, baje la vista ala camisa negra que me quedaba a medio muslo y los pants que arrastraban-gracias ,son cómodas.

-bien, ya que estas cansada ,vamos a dormir –dijo tomándome del brazo y apagando las luces del estudio. –no deseas nada de comer?-pregunto ahora tomando mi mano.

-no solo quiero dormir-dije y era la verdad, estaba cansada de llorar ,ya mañana me las arreglaría con Emmett y Charlie ,bueno al menos le avisaría a Emmett.

y mi bolso? –le pregunte a Edward deteniéndome y volteándolo a ver.

-en el volvo y no te preocupes ya le avise a Alice para que le diga Emmett que dormirás con ella –dijo adivinando mis intenciones, luego rodó los ojos –me hizo jurarle que te diría que estaría aquí a primera hora.

-esta bien-dije y apreté su mano en señal de que continuáramos el camino , pasamos algunas puertas y entonces abrió una , no me interese en los detalles y deje que me guiara a la cama.

Se acerco a la gran cama cubierta con una suave sobrecama blanca al igual que las almohadas ,también había algunos cojines rojos, separo la sobrecama y la sabana.

-acuéstate-ordeno y jalo mi mano, me acosté en la mullida cama , deje que el me cubriera con las mantas ,nunca separo sus ojos de los míos cuando termino se inclino sobre mi para besar mi frente, pero yo quería mas.

Así que alce mas mi rostro y sus labios hicieron contacto con los míos, pude sentir su sorpresa ya que se quedo inmóvil ,empecé a mover mis labios suavemente y el empezó a responder, me aferre a su cuello y subí mis manos a sus hebras doradas, el soltó un gruñido, su lengua rozo mi labio inferior y yo entreabrí mis labios para recibirlo, su lengua se movía ansiosa contra la mía ,solté un pequeño gemido, me hinque y pegue mi cuerpo al suyo, gruño de nuevo ahora mas fuerte , puso sus manos en mis caderas y las apretó, volví a gemir, entonces el se separo bruscamente dejándome sorprendida , lo mire confundida

-así no bella .-dijo mirándome con los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo.-no es el mejor momento.

Asentí y me volví a acomodar en la cama tapándome hasta el cuello ,nunca quito sus ojos de mi , me sentí intimidada.

-deja de mirarme –masculle con voz irritada.

Soltó una risita y se acerco, se inclino rápidamente y planto un beso en mi frente .

-duerme – se dirigió a la puerta con se característico garbo.

-buenas noches Edward –dije con voz cansada.

-buenas noches bella –dijo cerrando la puerta, me acurruque en las sabanas y cerré mis ojos , no pensé en nada y rápidamente caí dormida.

EPOV

"esto esta jodidamente mal"- pensé mientras regresaba de dejarle la ropa a bella.

"bruja" -deseaba decirle ,desde ayer en la noche nada mas la traía pegada en la

Mente , no la había podido sacar de mi cabeza ,era tan irresistible con su cara de ángel y cuerpo de demonio carnal, su voz ,su forma de pensar , el sonido de su risa toda ella era perfecta ,no lo pude evitar ,simplemente la bese y no llevaba ni un día de conocerla ,para ser sinceros no me arrepiento ,su pequeña boquita sabia perfecta .pero yo sabia que esto estaba mal.

Me senté en la silla de mi escritorio y tome la blackberry marque el numero de la casa de mis padres, al segundo timbrazo contestaron y pedí que me comunicaran con mi hermana.

Pasaron 30 segundos hasta que se escucharon los gritos de Alice.

¡EDWARD ANTONHY CULLEN! ME PODRIAS DONDE CARAJOS TE LLEVASTE MI CELULAR! –grito la duende y yo me empecé a reír era inevitable era demasiado pequeña pero demasiado temible – ¡ DE QUE TE RIES! –grito de nuevo.

Ali ,tu celular esta bien –dije para tranquilizarla.

-donde estas?-exigió saber –y por que te llevaste mi celular , no termine de hablar con bella- se quejo ya me la imaginaba haciendo puchero.

-estoy en mi penthouse y bella esta conmigo-dije pasándome la mano por el cabello , no quería que ella se me metiera debajo de la piel , no la quería lastimar ,ella era demasiado buena para alguien como yo , me dolió tanto verla llorando , no se que es lo que me impulso a abrazarla, quería protegerla de todo y de todos ,pero yo sabia que no podía…. No debía.

-aja en tu penthouse –dijo y escuche como se atraganto –be..bel..bella contigo? , por que?-pregunto tosiendo.

-ocurrió algo verdaderamente malo –le dije viendo la madera del escritorio- llama a Em. E inventa algo para que no se preocupen por ella.

-espera-dijo parándome –tu y ella?-pregunto con voz de sacar conclusiones.

no Ali. ,no tuvimos sexo –le aclare y suspire con pesar ,por que a pesar de verla llorar y mal ,era algo que estaba deseando –lo mas probable es que después de mañana me aleje de ella.

Paso un minuto para que Alice volviera a hablar.

estas enamorado – guarde silencio al no saber que contestar, así era?- si eso es , por que te alejarías de alguien que estas enamorado?-pregunto con voz suave.

Por que no quiero dañarla ,no quiero mentirle, no quiero perderla, mejor una ruptura limpia –dije con voz perdida.

Edward , no la vas a dañar , la vas a herir mas si te alejas ,créeme ella esta igual que tu ,lo se –se pauso un momento – si fueron a tu penthouse y no tuvieron relaciones tuvo que ocurrir algo verdaderamente malo.

No la merezco Ali. , ella es demasiado buena para mi –dije dolido ,y era la verdad ,yo era un monstruo.

Alice soltó un suspiro con sonido exasperado.

Edward ,basta ,eso ya paso ,todos…

Ya lo se Alice ,pero yo nunca podré perdonarme.

Yo si Edward, estabas perdido ,ya han pasado 10 años desde eso , no puedes simplemente olvidar ?–dijo enojada.

Como puedo olvidar cuando te veo a ti ,a mama , a papa, todos los días? –le pregunte retóricamente, Alice guardo silencio y yo me quede viendo las copas de coñac que estaban acomodadas con gracia.

Eso es pasado –dijo después de un rato – no te preocupes yo hablo con emmett, júrame que le dirás a bella que ahí estaré en la mañana –exigió con voz chillona.

Te lo juro –bufe –hasta mañana Ali.

Edward-grito y yo regrese el auricular a mi oreja –no la dejes ir –me dijo y colgó.

-ojala fuera tan fácil como dices –le dije al teléfono , me levante y camine hacia el mini-bar. ,tome la botella de coñac y la observe, iba a servirme una copa cuando mi móvil empezó a sonar……


	7. Chapter 7

abrí poco a poco los ojos , me ardían y los sentía secos ,parpadee varias veces y cuando estuve segura de que ya no me ardían tanto los abrí completamente , me levante dejando caer las sabanas y observe a mi alrededor la habitación era espaciosa me percate de que todo era blanco y rojo , la cama estaba en el aire sostenida por 2 barrotes de acero pegados al techo al lado de la cama estaba una cómoda blanca también en el aire con una lámpara roja, en medio se hallaba una alfombra roja y encima de esta había un puff* blanco y uno rojo en enfrente de estas, en el aire , estaba una pantalla plana de la marca Samsung blanca y a lado sus alargadas y estilizadas bocinas ,al lado del gran ventanal cubierto por una cortina de plástico vertical blanco , había un tocador blanco y un pequeño banco de cuero rojo ,puse mis pies en el suelo y me dirigí a la puerta , frente a mi se alzaba un gran pasillo color arena ,iluminado con luces ambarinas camine por este y al contar las puertas me di cuenta de que eran 6 puertas, al fondo del pasillo ,había un pequeño vestíbulo decorado con un pilar y un jarrón de inscripciones árabes, era un poco mas luminosa que el pasillo que se veía sombrío, se dividía por el camino izquierdo y derecho ,vagamente recordé que entramos por el lado izquierdo, deduje que ese camino daba hacia al vestíbulo del elevador ,voltee a ver el derecho, tome ese camino ,no había ni un solo sonido ,esperaba encontrar a Edward despierto ,ahora que estaba mas tranquila , el pasillo era igual que el otro sombrío , las paredes totalmente vacías en este no había puertas, pero el techo era de espejo lo que le daba al lugar un efecto surrealista ,llegue a una gran sala iluminada por el sol , era sencilla , tenia un gran panel de cristal al frente, desde ahí se podía ver todo New York , había un gran sillón en forma de L de color beige muy claro ,casi blanco ,con cojines rojos , azul muy claro y beige del mismo tono, una de las paredes era de piedra caliza , en medio había una mesa rectangular de cristal y las patas eran de hierro cromado ,en medio de esta había un pequeño jarrón color blanco ,al cual no le halle forma , había otras dos puertas en la pared color crema claro frente a la sala , las dos eran de hierro cromado y junto con todos los muebles daban un efecto moderno , en la ultima esquina había un minibar de cristal y hierro, igualmente cromado, en donde se hallaba al menos 10 botellas con diferentes bebidas , por la repisa de cristal se veían las copas y un cajón forrado de hierro , la hielera.

Me acerque al gran panel de cristal y me dedique a observar perdida el paisaje, era simplemente hermoso ,era aun mejor que el de mi nueva casa.

-hermoso, no?- dijo una ya muy conocida voz –por eso lo elegí.

Por el reflejo del panel vi a Edward parado con las manos en la espalda , llevaba una camisa blanca que se pegaba a su pecho y caía libre en su vientre , los pantalones de pants, iguales a los míos ,colgaban de su cadera de una forma demasiado sexy.

-buena elección –le respondí, volteándome para verlo.

-buenos días –dijo estirándose mostrando así una parte de su muy bien formado abdomen, trate de no verlo mas tiempo del necesario.

- buenos días –le conteste sonriendo.

Sonrió con pereza y se froto sus ojos verdes que lucían adormilados.

-el baño?- pregunte

-en tu habitación hay uno-dijo señalando hacia el pasillo por sobre su espalda.

- esta bien en unos minutos vuelvo –dije casi corriendo , y es que en realidad mis necesidades decidieron hacer acto de presencia.

Volví de nuevo por los pasillos, viendo como la decoración se entrelazaba entre si ,abrí la puerta de "mi habitación" y entre rápidamente al baño.

Era un baño moderno y totalmente blanco , hice mis necesidades y abrí un cajón que había debajo del lavamanos ,había varios cepillos de dientes cerrados y una pasta, tome una al azar y lave mis dientes a conciencia.

Me acomode la gran camisa y volví a la sala, no había rastro de Edward.

-Edward?-lo llame.

-en la cocina bella –escuche a Edward gritar, mire interrogativamente las dos puertas –la puerta derecha –volvió a gritar.

Entre en una cocina de acero inoxidable, Edward estaba recargado el la barra esperando la cafetera , saco dos tazas y la cafetera emitió un suave "tic".

Segundos después una taza de café apareció frente a mi, le agradecí con una sonrisa y me estire para alcanzar el azúcar.

-como amaneciste ?-pregunto viéndome con sus insoldables orbes brillando de amabilidad.

Suspire y con una parsimonia tan cínica –que sinceramente hasta a mi me sorprendió –bebí un trago de café.

-aparentemente bien –conteste mirando la inmaculada taza blanca.

-aparentemente –dijo Edward asintiendo ,entonces un recuerdo invadió mi mente.

-Tu ya conocías a Renee ?-cuestione con el ceño fruncido.

-No –contesto y tomo un trago de café antes de continuar –Phill ,había hablado de ella pero nunca la habíamos visto ,apenas nos la iba a presentar el sábado.

Abrí desmesuradamente los ojos y mire a Edward al mismo tiempo que el a mi ,me había olvidado por completo de eso ,Emmett iría y vería a Renee , -¡por supuesto ¡- me acorde que hoy Renee iba a "viajar " a Canadá para ir a "visitar " a mi abuela Marie.

-Maldición ¡ - exclamo Edward –me había olvidado por completo del sábado.

-va a costar demasiado que Emmett desista de ir –le dije sonriendo – Rosalie Hale es su perdición.

-Algo se nos ocurrirá –dijo tomando café.

Se hizo el silencio en la gran cocina ,Edward esta inmerso en sus pensamientos al igual que yo, en ese momento decidí que dejaría que Renee hiciera lo que quisiera ,yo no era nadie para impedirle tomar su camino ,por supuesto interferiría cuando la hora de la verdad llegara ,esperaba que fuera pronto ,esto no podía seguir , no seria fácil , si me dolió aun cuando yo ya lo sabia , no quería imaginar cuando tuviera que ver la cara de charlie y Emmett , moví la cabeza borrando esa imagen , volví la vista para ver a Edward me estaba observando.

Se levanto de su lugar y rodeo la barra ,antes de darme cuenta me tenia entre sus brazos, conmigo sentada en su regazo.

-todo va a estar bien –me dijo pasando su mano cariñosamente por mi rostro quitando las lagrimas que habían brotado ,sin siquiera darme cuenta.

-soy patética –dije acurrucándome en su pecho .

-no lo eres –dijo tomando mi barbilla delicadamente y levantándome el rostro –si lloras es por que tienes tus razones.

Suspire y me volví a acurrucar en su pecho, deje que las lagrimas brotaran.

-soy una débil –dije en borbotones –debí haberme quedado ,hacerle frente y exigirle que fuera sincera con Charlie , que no lo sea va a empeorar las cosas. –solté una risa amarga antes de continuar -sabes que es lo peor ,que me quede callada ,no se lo dije a Emmett ,a Charlie y no tenia a nadie mas –dije esto tomando grandes respiraciones –por que no tengo a nadie mas? , fácil –dije cínicamente - ya una vez confié en alguien y termine apunto de estar violada –dije para al instante callarme , las caricias que Edward estaba propiciando a mi cabello, fueron detenidas abruptamente y juraría que escuche como su mandíbula se cerro.

-Black ?-pregunto Edward en un siseo , asentí acurrucándome en su pecho ,este gesto hacia sentirme segura.

-mi papa y su papa ,Billy Black eran los mejores amigos ,juntos sacaron adelante el "midnight sun" cuando mis abuelos murieron y se lo dejaron a Renee , Jacob y yo nacimos el mismo año ,yo soy mayor por 2 meses – tome un suspiro antes de continuar- nuestra amistad siempre fue buena , se podría considerar un "buen amigo" ya que mi única mejor amiga era mi prima Amia ,la gemela de Emmett.

-Continua –dijo suavemente ,cuando me quede mas de 10 segundos callada , me apretó mas en su pecho y sentí su aliento en mi coronilla.

-Cuando teníamos 17 años ,en ese entonces Emmett ya vivía con nosotros, Billy murió de un infarto y Jacob culpo a Charlie de su muerte – solté un suspiro tembloroso al recordar el fiero rostro de Jacob- Billy y Jacob siempre estuvieron solos ,la mama de Jacob murió de cáncer cuando el tenia 2 años , lo que ocurrió fue que Billy le estaba robando al "midnight sun" y un día en la junta mensual de socios , los cortes del mes salieron muy disparejos al presupuesto ,Uno de los socios descubrió que Billy era el culpable y lo grito a media junta ,de la impresión mi padre no dijo nada ,nada en defensa , ni en contra de Billy , eso lo llevo a un paro cardiaco.

El silencio se hizo pesado ,solo se escuchaba el ronroneo del refrigerador y nuestras respiraciones.

-Después del entierro de billy ,Jacob quedo mal , mi papa le ofreció su apoyo y el lo acepto luego de disculparse por haberlo acusado de esa manera ,pero aun así yo veía a Jacob triste , unas para arriba otras para abajo ,terminamos siendo los mejores amigos – me moví en su pecho para olerlo – un día Jacob me confeso que estaba enamorado de mi , yo era una chiquilla tonta que no sabia lo que quería y acepte ser su novia -un fuerte estremeciendo recurrió a mi al recordar lo que seguía- fueron 3 años de noviazgo en los que yo siempre rechace tener relaciones ,por que? No lo se , no me sentía lista , entonces Jacob me propuso matrimonio –dije en un susurro.

-No lo dude y acepte ,Charlie y Renee estaban felices , Y Emmett alegaba que ya no seria el único junior en la familia –suspire fuertemente y moví mi rostro a forma de mi nariz rozara su cuello, el cerro fuertemente las manos en mi vientre – Un día antes de la boda ,Jacob insistía en tener relaciones , yo me negué y el quiso forzar las cosas –dije y empecé a sentir el escozor de las lagrimas –grite y patalee ,entonces el me pego –dije y sentí como Edward saltaba en su lugar y sus manos se volvían puños en mi vientre –Emmett iba para el gimnasio del hotel en donde iba a ser la boda y paso por mi habitación , cuando escucho los ruidos de mi tirando cosas a la puerta ,cuando todo estuvo a punto de terminar ,entro.

Pase saliva y parpadee convulsivamente evitando las lagrimas ,espere a que Edward se destensara para continuar ,cuando así fue, tome aire.

-Emmett lo llevo a punta de golpes a la comisaría ,mis padres estaban consternados ,pero una vez ahí admitió que lo planeaba hacer por venganza ,que una vez que nos casáramos ,dejaría a mi familia en la calle y la venganza se la cobraría por medio de mi ,por que todo le pertenecía a el.

Recordé el rostro de Jacob cubierto por un hilo de sangre ,provocado por el golpe que le puso Emmett cuando se le tiro encima , su voz mordaz y todos sus desdeñosos gestos.

-a pesar de eso , mi papa solo lo obligo a firmar una orden de alejamiento y lo confino en Londres, no lo había vuelto a ver hasta ayer.

Guarde silencio, y Edward no había hablado alce la mirada y lo vi mirándome con ternura y respeto.

-Eres la persona mas fuerte que conozco –dijo poniéndome un mechón de cabello tras la oreja, su mirada recorrió mi rostro y se paro en mis labios para volver a mis ojos pidiendo permiso.

-hazlo- susurre y sus labios chocaron con los míos en un roce tierno , no intento profundizar y yo no quería arruinar el momento ,se retiro succionando levemente mi labio inferior ,escuchamos un gritito ahogado y rápidamente volteamos hacia la puerta ,en donde estaba cierto duende con una de sus manos en su boca y sus ojos brillando extasiados.

Me baje de un salto del regazo de Edward y pude sentir un poco de calor en mis mejillas ,Edward se levanto llevándose una de sus manos a la nuca y le sonrió a Alice.

-Buenos días –canturreo alegremente ,dejando su bolso y una pequeña maleta negra al lado del horno de microondas.

-Buenos días Ali. –dijimos Edward y yo al unísono ,nos miramos extrañados y Alice empezó a reír encantada .

De pronto Alice suspiro y miro su reloj de mano ,frunció un poco el ceño y alzo la mirada.

-Tu –señalo a Edward –mi celular .

-Tu –me señalo a mi y yo le dirigí una mirada extrañada –a bañarte que solo tenemos una hora –camino hacia mi y me empujo a la puerta –corre! –aplaudió ,Salí de la cocina y Edward me dirigió una hermosa sonrisa ,cuando cerré la puerta me pareció escuchar un " Hey! Aquí, mi ce-lu-lar"

Me dirigí de nuevo por los pasillo y llegue al cuarto a darme un ducha de agua caliente ,pensé en lo que tendría que hacer hoy , en la sonrisa de Edward y no deje que ningún pensamiento no deseado se colara a mi mente , no se cuanto tiempo me tarde ,pero no creo que fuera mucho , me enrolle en una toalla y Salí para encontrarme con Alice que veía la gran pantalla blanca en lo que parecía ser un programa de biografías de los magnates empresariales.

-Ven bella –dijo sin separar su vista de la pantalla –te presento a Carlisle Cullen ,mi papa –dijo señalando a un hombre rubio y apuesto en la pantalla.

Solté una risita y me voltee hacia la pantalla.

-mucho gusto señor cullen –dije haciendo una inclinación de cabeza hacia el televisor , Alice se rió ahogadamente.

-graciosa –dijo levantándose y jalando la pequeña maleta negra la abrió y saco un par de prendas –te traje esto.

Las extendí para examinarlas ,era un vestido en corte de A color café y una torera color blanca ,era algo sencillo pero lindo.

-gracias Ali. –le dije abrazándola.

-no es necesario bella –dijo chasqueando la lengua –ahora vístete –dijo volteándose para buscar algo en la maleta.

Me puse el vestido agradeciendo haberme encontrado con Alice , por ella había conocido a Edward , y el era la primera persona ,fuera de su familia ,que sabia de su desgracia , con las demás personas invitadas a su boda ,dieron la excusa de que ambos decidieron que eran muy jóvenes aun y que necesitaban vivir un poco mas.

Charlie se había encargado de difundir el rumor de que Jacob se había ido a vivir a Vancouver de donde originalmente era su madre y después que ahí había encontrado al "amor de su vida" .

_"como si ese animal pudiera sentir"-_pense con furia y asco.

Por su culpa, había perdido la esperanza en los hombres, hasta ahora , por que sin saber como , Edward había logrado ganarse un lugar al igual que Alice , la pequeña duende que caminaba con unas tenazas en las manos buscando un conector de electricidad , era …irracional decirlo ,pero era la verdad , podían apenas llevar 2 días de conocerse pero tenían motivos de sobra para crear un lazo afectivo , con Alice sentía una confianza irracional , ella le había confiado que Jasper siempre le había gustado y que cuando ella tenia 16 y jasper Iba a ver a Edward se escondía en el armario de su hermano para ver a Jasper, nunca la descubrieron , con ella se había comportado como una adolescente al contar su primera cita , y varios detalles de su vida, como que odiaba las cerezas , que se corto el cabello por que se unió a la "green peace" y se pinto media cabellera verde , pero después lloro por días y entonces su mama la había llevado a cortarse el cabello , regañándola por tener 25 y comportarse como de 14.

-listo –dijo Alice emocionada

Me vi en el espejo y me veía mas arreglada de lo que normalmente acostumbro , Alice había remarcado mis ondas naturales del cabello volviéndolos grandes tirabuzones en las puntas y el maquillaje era muy natural , el vestido y la torera se ajustaban bien a mi cuerpo .

-gracias Alice , me encanto –dije viendo por el espejo su sonrisa .

-de nada , ahora vamos que ya es tarde. –dijo tomándome de la mano , y jalando un bolso lois vuitton ,de la maleta.

-toma –dijo dándome el bolso – me tome la libertad de cambiar tus cosas –dijo tímidamente.

-Alice ¡- renegué molesta –este bolso es muy bonito –dije riendo viendo como abría la boca por mi broma.

-Isabella Swan, te arrepentirás de asustarme así –dijo entrecerrando los ojos –pero eso será hoy en la noche cuando vengas a mi casa a las 6 para arreglarte para tu cita con mi hermano –dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Pero….

-Nada – dijo tapándose los oídos y cantando ,mientras caminábamos por los pasillos hacia el salón ,en donde nos encontramos con un Edward con celular en mano y molesto.

-No , lo quiero fuera –dijo con voz filosa –ese es el tipo de personas por las que las empresas pierden fiabilidad , "Builder Cullen S.E." ofrece trabajos de calidad , sin-importar- el –precio ,entendido?- se tomo el puente de la nariz con el pulgar y el índice , sentándose en el sillón –quiero su liquidación en mi escritorio a mas tardar a medio día – colgó el celular y se paso la mano por el cabello que se veía un poco ordenado ,dejándolo en su desorden habitual.

-Que paso ahora?- pregunto Alice con un suspiro exasperado.

-La estructura del proyecto de mama se derrumbo por el material –dijo levantándose – el arquitecto a cargo ,quiso quedarse con una parte del dinero , y para eso compro material de mala calidad , las estructuras del orfanato son pesadas ,los cimientos no resistieron –explico echándose la Blackberry al bolso del pantalón.

-Alégrate que es un trabajo que la constructora esta financiando y que apenas era el segundo piso de la parte izquierda del proyecto total –dijo Alice mirando al infinito, luego bufo –Papa se volvería loco si se tratara de algún cliente.

Edward negó con la cabeza y entonces yo recordé que tenia junta de socios a las 10 a.m. .

-maldición! –dije ,creo que demasiado fuerte –Charlie me va a matar.

Abrí el bolso frenéticamente y busque el celular , cuando lo halle me di cuenta de que eran las nueve con 20 minutos ,que tenia 4 llamadas de Charlie ,6 mensajes de Renee y 8 llamadas de Emmett.

Borre los mensajes de Renee y marque el numero de Emmett ,sono 3 veces antes de contestar.

-Bella ,donde estas? Necesito los cortes del mes de tus pisos. –dijo Emmett.

-ya voy Emmett , no creo retrasarme mucho-dije mirando a Edward, que asintió -están en mi archivero ,ya en las carpetas ,la clave esta anotada en la pared de al lado .

-ya la vi , bella apresúrate ,ya conoces a tu papa –dijo y colgó.

-bien, hora de partir –dijo Alice caminando hacia al ascensor ,Edward puso la mano en mi espalda baja y me guió hacia el vestíbulo ,pasamos rápidamente y los tres ingresamos en el elevador ,cada quien inmerso en su mundo .

En el garaje Alice se despido y salio en un porsche plateado ,Edward me llevo a un auto negro ,era un Mercedes guardián y me abrió la puerta ,le di las gracias y entre.

-por que tantos autos ?-pregunte con verdadera curiosidad.

-me gustan y todos me sirven –explico encogiéndose de hombros ,me percate de que una camioneta plateada nos seguía y mi corazón se acelero un poco.

-son los de seguridad –dijo volteándome a ver –mi madre insiste –rodó los ojos.

-lo hace por tu bien –dije y entonces pensé que si Edward ,que era hombre ,llevaba una seguridad así ,compadecí a Alice.

No volvimos a hablar en el camino , a pesar de que a Edward le había contado todo lo mas común seria que me sintiera tímida con el ,pero no era así , no me sentía cohibida, me sentía tranquila por que el sabia lo de Renee y no la había juzgado , me había aguantado mis lloriqueos y entonces recuerdo vagamente que le aseste varios golpes en el pecho cuando me abrazo en el volvo.

-siento haberte golpeado ayer-dije tímidamente- estaba fuera de control.

-no te disculpes –una sonrisa maliciosa salio en su rostro –si te vuelves a disculpar ,me tendrás que dar un beso. –dijo seriamente.

Mire con incredulidad su actitud infantil ,que no había tenido oportunidad de presenciar.

-debes estar bromeando –dije riendo.

-me ofendes, bella –dijo haciendo un puchero que hizo incrementar mi risa –acaso es tan malo besarme?. –inquirió arqueando una ceja.

Mi risa paro abruptamente y lo mire entrecerrando los ojos.

-Acaso te gusta torturarme?-le pregunte sintiendo un poco de calor en mis mejillas.

-por supuesto que no – sonrió torcidamente – además , no hay discusión, no es opcional. –dijo y yo no entendí de que hablaba.

-de que hablas ?-le pregunte.

-como que de que hablo?-pregunto exaltado.

-lo siento per….

¡aha! –exclamo – me tienes que dar un beso –ahí lo comprendí todo.

-oye! No se vale ,perdí el hilo de la discusión –dije frunciendo el ceño .

-tonta bella –dijo riendo –lo siento , no tienes opción- se inclino hacia mi bajando la velocidad, una idea cruzo mi cabeza.

Me volví hacia el y cuidadosamente , le di un beso en la comisura de los labios.

-listo ahí tienes tu beso- dije secamente tratando de reprimir una sonrisa, me miro frunciendo el ceño

-chica inteligente –mascullo volviendo a incrementar la velocidad ,con eso empecé a reírme , de ahí le comente que "conocí" a Carlisle en la mañana ,el rió cuando le dije la ocurrencia de Alice.

Minutos después ingresamos en la línea de estacionamiento del "midnight sun" ,Edward apago el auto y se quedo quieto , no se que me llevo a no bajarme inmediatamente del auto ,pero diez segundos después decidí bajar.

-Edward si…-me pare a media frase evitando el dulce castigo –gracias por lo de ayer.

-no bella , no me agradezcas – dijo sonriendo – sabes que cuentas conmigo ,verdad ?-pregunto metiendo un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja.

-si –musite .

-esta vez no tienes escapatoria –dijo antes de llevar su mano a mi nuca y juntar nuestros labios en un contacto que agradecí ,luego recordé donde estábamos y me tense ,al parecer Edward también cayo en la cuenta , se separo lentamente acomodando el mismo mechón de hace un momento.

no esperes que me disculpe –dijo haciendo ademán de bajarse del auto.

-no es necesario Edward –dije abriendo la puerta –gracias por todo ,pero ya es tarde y Charlie me va a matar –dije viendo el reloj del tablero que marcaba las nueve con cincuenta minutos.

-espero que no lo haga –dijo despidiéndose – voy por ti a las ocho.

-recógeme en casa de tus papas –le dije rodando los ojos .

-nunca le des razones a Alice- dijo sonriendo –nos vemos en la noche .

Me despedí con la mano y espere a que el Mercedes arrancara junto con la camioneta plateada ,para darle los buenos días al valet parking y entrar por la puerta , salude a Jane y me dirigí a la sala de juntas ,entre aguantando la cara enojada de Charlie y a mi madre sentando al lado izquierdo de Charlie ,di los buenos días y tome asiento junto a Emmett .

Estaba tan entretenida ordenando mi información que no me di cuenta de la persona no deseada en el salón ,cuando lo vi me dirigió una sonrisa lasciva y yo lo mire mal.

Pase a rendir cuenta del mes y después de que se hicieron los aclaraciones y los planes del mes ,Charlie se levanto y calmo el lento murmullo de voces comentando las bajas turísticas por la temporada invernal.

-señores ,como se darán cuenta ,hay una cara nueva –dijo mi padre intentando una sonrisa.

Jacob se levanto poniendo su típica sonrisa "sincera".

-Quiero anunciar el ingreso del señor Black a la cadena de hoteles "midnight sun" –dijo mi padre con autoridad – bienvenido Jacob espero sepas aprovechar lo que tu padre te ha dejado – dijo cordialmente ,pero yo sabia que era una advertencia – te espero en mi oficina para darte tus actividades correspondientes. –dijo y Jacob asintió y volvió a tomar asiento.

-Bien ,espero tengan buen día ,nos vemos aquí en un mes –dijo Charlie para salir de la sala con Renee pegada como una sombra.

Las bienvenidas a Jacob no se hicieron esperar ,Emmett salio seguido de Charlie y yo decidí hacerlo también.

Una vez en la oficina pedí el desayuno y me puse a hacer una cotización pendiente ,cuando tocaron la puerta hice pasar a mi desayuno para encontrarme con Renee mirándome tristemente , la vi con indiferencia y luego rogué a dios me perdonara por lo que iba a hacer .

-vete Renee –dije fríamente – Nosotros saldremos adelante .-dije dándole a entender que no solo saliera de la oficina ,sino también de nuestras vidas ,así violando mi propia promesa de no interesarme por lo que ella hiciera.

No alce la mirada hasta que escuche la puerta ser cerrada ,alce la mirada y me levante de mi asiento ,tome un cojín del diván y lo puse en mi cara para descargar un grito de dolor e ira ,hice respiraciones y deje caer unas cuantas lagrimas ,puse música a todo volumen y una vez que mi desayuno estuvo frente a mi me lo comí.

A las 2 de la tarde había acabo el trabajo pendiente ,baje a ver a Emmett que había salido y entonces me puse a revisar sus pendientes y ya que yo no tenia nada que hacer ,los hice por el , era totalmente extraño que no me fuera a ver hoy ,por lo general de 12 a 2 iba a hacer su visita diaria, pero tenia varios pendientes ,tal vez fue a comer con Rosalie –pensé encogiéndome de hombros - a las 4 recibí una llamada de Alice invitándome a comer, hasta aquí volví a pensar , para después ir a su casa para arreglarme ,acepte y ella dijo que pasaba por mi , media hora después estaba disfrutando de una ensalada de mariscos y vino mientras Alice me platicaba que tenia una oferta de trabajo pero ella no sabia si aceptar o no , cuando le pregunte por que ella me dijo que era por que quería su negocio propio.

-entonces haz tu propio negocio –dije encogiéndome de hombros – si lo haces me vuelvo tu socia.

-enserio bella?-pregunto y sus ojos grafito brillaron con ilusión.

-por supuesto Ali –le dije sonriendo.

-oh dios santo! –exclamo brincando en su asiento . –veras que ganaremos millones. –dijo y después me di cuenta de que Alice tenia razón ,la moda era un buen negocio.

La mansión Cullen era hermosa ,tenia grandes ventanales y era de colores luminosos ,la tarde paso en un borrón con Alice parloteando acerca de lo mucho que odiaba a Maria Adams.

-Que Maria Adams no fue novia de Jasper ?-cuestione mientras ella ponía orquillas en mi peinado.

-precisamente por eso la odio –dijo metiendo mas fuerte de lo necesario una orquilla ,hice una mueca de dolor.

-upps!! –dijo sonriendo inocentemente.

Me enseño algunos de sus diseños y Alice era realmente genial en esto ,alegue cuando me regalo un vestido , le dije que podía pedirle al chofer de Charlie que me trajera uno ,pero ella insistió.

-es perfecto para ti!- dijo emocionada-tómalo como un regalo por…eh?-dudo un momento –soportar a mi hermano? –rodee los ojos ante su patética excusa.

Alice no pregunto por que me quede con Edward ,y eso me alegro ,aunque para ser sincera por un momento pensé que Edward le había dicho lo que ocurrió a Alice ,bufe y deseche esa pensamiento de mi cabeza ,Edward no era así ,estaba casi segura de eso.

Edward llego alas ocho en punto por mi ,Alice lo regaño cuando se me quedo mirando mas tiempo del necesario y el solo la miro negando con la cabeza y entrecerrando los ojos.  
Alice se despidió cuando dijo que estaría en su taller confeccionando un vestido para su mama y se fue dándonos un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

-me encanta como luce el azul en ti –dijo en mi oído antes de abrir la puerta del auto , una sonrisa apareció en mi cara.

En el camino le pregunte como le fue en el día y el empezó a platicarme de lo mal que se sentía siempre que tenia que despedir a alguien ,nos pusimos a compartir experiencias.

Cuando llegamos al restaurante internacional cerca del edificio woolworth , el valet parking nos recibió , tomamos una mesa y mientras esperábamos por nuestra orden le conté lo que ocurrió en la mañana.

Me miro con reproche por tratar así a Renee.

-te lo juro que no se de donde salio ,simplemente lo dije –dije pero luego lo recordé bien –bueno ,tal vez si lo halla pensado ,pero me deje llevar por la ira , lo siento.

Primero me miro negando con la cabeza y después sonrió picaramente.

-señorita Swan ,usted acaba de pedir perdón –dijo reprobatoriamente ,para después sonreír maliciosamente – ya sabes lo que significa .

Lo mire negando con la cabeza y cuando me levante para ir por el –por que mentir –deseado castigo ,llego nuestro pedido.

-estas de suerte hoy Swan –dijo mirándome con saña.

Me regaño por decirle eso a Renee y decidí que tenia la razón ,podrá haber hecho lo que quiera pero no dejaba de ser mi madre.

Recordé lo de mañana ,la cita de Emmett y Alice con los Hale en la fiesta de Phill , y el me dijo que ya lo había solucionado.

-Después de dejarte le dije a Peter –mi guardaespaldas- que fuera a comprar 4 boletos para una obra de estreno, invite a Emmett a comer y "casualmente" –dijo haciendo comillas en el aire- me los acababan de enviar de regalo , primero se negó alegando que tu y yo – debo de admitir que me gusto mas de la cuenta como sonó el tu y yo- no podríamos ir ya que era estreno y no vendían boletos ,pero acepto cuando le dije que los veíamos después de la obra para cenar .

-inteligente plan, Cullen –dije llevándome un poco de pasta a la boca, el solo se toco la sien con el índice sonriendo con suficiencia.

No pedimos postre y solo bebimos café ,eran las diez cuando salimos del restaurante , en el camino Edward tomo mi mano para ver el anillo de oro con el diamante rosa .

-sencillo pero hermoso –dijo examinándolo

-era de mi abuela ,la mama de Charlie , me lo dio antes de morir –dije con nostalgia , de ahí no soltó mi mano todo el camino a casa y yo no hice el intento por zafarla ,me empezaba a acostumbrar al calor de su mano sobre la mía .

Una vez fuera del portón de la Casa , Edward me sonrió maliciosamente.

-gracias por la cena –le dije sonriendo inocentemente, me miro sonriendo torcidamente.

-nada de gracias –me miro frunciendo el ceño al descubrir lo que estaba haciendo-hora de saldar cuentas Swan – dijo atrayéndome hacia el ,y yo no me hice del rogar.

Su boca tomo la mía y esta vez no fue suave ,su beso trasmitía necesidad al igual que yo también sentía , su lengua llevaba el ritmo que yo ni corta ni perezosa me apresuraba en seguir , mis manos instintivamente volaron a su suave cabello ,el aire empezaba a hacerme falta pero después pensé que la nariz se hizo por un motivo ,inspire por la nariz y Edward siguió mi ejemplo ,sus manos tocaban ansiosas mi cintura y mi espalda ,el se separo unos instantes en los que yo respire profundo antes de regresar a nuestra anterior actividad , mi boca busco la suya y yo trate de llevar el control ,pero por supuesto ,cullen al mando no me dejo e impuso el ritmo , nuestras respiraciones se empezaban a volver jadeos consecuencia de las respiraciones por la nariz , gemí desesperada ,el beso ya no era suficiente , Edward soltó un ronco gemido ,se separo de mi boca para pasar a mi cuello y besarlo con desesperación ,deje de pensar y me dedique a sentir su boca bajando y subiendo por mi cuello y sus dientes rozando mi clavícula ,acaricie su nuca con una mano y con la otra su pecho y abdomen ,ganándome un gemido de su parte y nuestras bocas volvieron a unirse se movían en una alocada sincronía , sus manos tocaban mis muslos por debajo del vestido ,se movían ansiedad ,tocando cada centímetro de piel ,cuando una de sus manos acaricio mi monte de Venus por sobre la braga de encaje que ya se hallaba mojada, solto un gruñido y me separe para gemir fuertemente.

Entonces abrí los ojos al mismo tiempo que Edward , me miro con las pupilas completamente oscurecidas , no se como ,pero termine en el regazo de Edward a ahorcajadas sobre el ,sus oscurecidas pupilas me miraron con pánico antes de privarme de su placentero tacto.

Bella-dijo roncamente haciendo que me retorciera ,cerro los ojos fuertemente y me sostuvo de los brazos, carraspeo antes de continuar- discúlpame yo…-trago fuertemente antes de volver a cerrar los ojos y suspirar fuertemente ,me volví a remover y Edward me apretó mas fuerte los brazos antes de maldecir por la bajo, bastaron 3 segundo para darme cuenta de su erección tocando mi entrepierna.

-no importa Edward- dije con voz trémula por la excitación y bajándome de su regazo ,procure no mirarlo –nos dejamos llevar –abrí la puerta de un tirón –que tengas buena noche. – asintió agarrando fuertemente el volante ,me acerque y rápidamente le di un beso en la mejilla ,demostrándole así que no estaba molesta ,cerré la puerta y toque el timbre del portón.

**EPOV**

Una vez que bella entro a su casa, espere a que mi erección bajara un poco antes de volver a conducir.

-eres un estupido cullen –me dije golpeando el volante cuando estaba en un semáforo en rojo , yo sabia que Bella no estaba molesta ,me lo había demostrado dándome un beso en la mejilla ,pero eso no quitaba que yo hubiera sido demasiado idiota como para no controlarme ,yo sabia que esto estaba mal ,esto solo acrecentaba el lazo que bella y yo en pocos días habíamos formado ,apreté la mandíbula con rabia al recordar lo que el estupido de Black estuvo a punto de hacerle , ya me encargaría yo de que ese perro recibiera su merecido ,maldición! ,eso no va a ser posible me tengo que alejar cuanto antes de bella , mi necesidad por ella crece ,todo el día estuve ansioso por volver a sentir sus dulces labios sobre los míos y el verla en ese hermoso vestido azul solo me hacia sentir mas ansioso , luego en el restaurante no la pude besar por que nos interrumpieron eso también contribuyo a que prácticamente la haya atacado, pero no pensé cuando ella se puso a ahorcajas sobre mi ,cuando puso sus manos en mi cabello , ni cuando lleve mi boca a su cremoso cuello y toque sus suaves y níveas piernas o cuando sentí su humedad en m…

Me removí en el asiento y corte la línea de mis pensamientos, simplemente había sido estupido ,tuve que haber cancelado la cita de esta noche y nunca volverla a ver pero no me fue posible , es que yo la quiero proteger ,recordé esta mañana cuando se quedo mirando a la nada y de sus grandes ojos empezaron a caer lagrimas, cuando me di cuenta ya la tenia en mi regazo, abrazándola y consolándola, me encanta verla sonreír y el sonido de su risa o cuando sus mejillas se tornan rosas antes de disculparse , quisiera meterla en una cajita de cristal ,donde nadie pudiera dañarla y ella pudiera ser feliz, en donde nadie pudiera tocarla _"__nadie mas que yo"_ pensé posesivamente, moví la cabeza negativamente ,tenia que alejarme, irme de su vida y no acercarme a un ángel como ella ,por que ella era un ángel ,con un alma fuerte y hermosa ,ella no debía de estar con un mounstro como yo , yo debía de irme antes de hacerle daño , a veces el hombre es demasiado ciego como para darse el daño que causa .

Entre en el garage y despedí a Peter , me deseo buenas noches y yo se las devolví ,cuando entre no había ni un solo sonido ,estaba solo y así me quedaría , yo me busque esto y esto es lo que tengo, me quite la corbata y el saco y los tire en el sillón, me desabotone la camisa y me tumbe en el sillón ,suspire y me levante ,pasee mi vista por el salón hasta toparme con el minibar ,suspire y me levante, tome una copa y me serví hasta el borde de whisky.

por ti Cullen ,por ser el idiota mas grande –brinde al aire y justo cuando iba a dar el primer trago mi blackberry sonó ,la saque y deje la copa en la mesa al ver que era el numero de bella.

-que pasa bella?-pregunte extrañado por su llamada ,no tenia ni 30 minutos que la había dejado en su casa.

-edward?-pregunto y su voz se oía entrecortada.

-bella que pasa?- pregunte exaltado por el sonido de su respiración entrecortada en el teléfono ,me pareció escuchar a Emmett gritar algo como " basta ,no te hagas esto" eso aumento mi nerviosismo –bella, dime que pasa-exigí.

-Renee se fue –dijo antes de empezar a sollozar…..


	8. Chapter 8

BPOV

Cuando toque el timbre Eleazar ,el chofer de Charlie me abrió el portón y me dirigió un saludo ,le devolví el saludo y camine temblorosamente el tramo circular para llegar a la casa , las cosas se habían salido de control con Edward ,desde que ocurrió lo de Jacob no había tenido mas parejas ,si había salido con varios pero al llegar ala etapa del segundo beso ,yo me retiraba ,con Edward estaba siendo diferente , en menos de dos días ya lo había besado ,en lo que cuando salía con Jacob, lo besaba en un mes , me sentía como una facilota por que ni siquiera el había insinuado querer algo mas , a el ya lo quería al igual que Alice ,era bueno tener a alguien mas aparte de Emmett ,Edward se había convertido en … no lo sabia por que definitivamente, como "amigos" no nos comportábamos , yo con el no quería apresurar las cosas , en un momento de la mañana mientras desayunaba ,recordé alguna vez escuchar a varias compañeras de la facultad hablar sobre el y lo mujeriego que era , decidí no irme por esa línea , al menos de el no sabia mucho , Alice por la tarde me había comentado que el ya tenia varios años sin tener novias, eso incremento mis dudas ,pero hasta ahora el no había demostrado querer algo mas de un beso ,lo que ocurrió en el auto fue por que ambos lo hicimos cegados por el placer , yo confiaba en Edward , el sabia por lo que había pasado con Jacob , no creo que el quisiera aprovecharse.

Abrí la puerta con mis llaves para ver a Ángela parada en el vestíbulo ,cuando alzo la mirada la tenia vidriosa .

-Què pasa Ángela? –pregunte preocupada dejando el bolso en uno de los sillones.

-Be…-dijo para ser interrumpida por un estruendoso golpe .

-PAPA ABRE LA PUERTA! –gritaba Emmett golpeando esta .

Mi corazón empezó a latir desbocado , y deje a Ángela para subir corriendo las escaleras ,los tacones me lo impedían ,pare a medio camino y me saque los zapatos ,corrí con cuidado en dirección al estudio para hallarme con un Emmett sentado a lado de la puerta con la cabeza entre las piernas ,sollozando mientras hablaba.

-Papa ,esto no soluciona nada , por favor papa no hagas esto ,Bella llegara en cualquier momento –dijo sin darse cuenta de mi presencia –sabes cuanto le va afectar esto a ella también ? –alzo la cabeza y nuestros ojos se encontraron , sus ojos grises me miraron con miedo.

-Emmett que ocurrió ?-pegunte empezando a llorar ,al ya saber su respuesta , Emmett se levanto y se sorbió la nariz.

-Renee tiene un amante –dijo fríamente apretando la mandíbula ,lagrimas corrían libres por sus mejillas –se fue con el.

Lo mire con visión borrosa sin decir nada ,mi cuerpo empezó a temblar ,pero no me moví de mi lugar ,Emmett al darse cuenta me miro con sus ojos enrojecidos por las lagrimas y ladeo ligeramente la cabeza.

-Tu ya lo sabias ,verdad?-pregunto furioso caminando en mi dirección , mi mandíbula empezó a temblar – dime bella! –grito cuando no conteste nada , moviéndome bruscamente por los hombros.

-si! –grite y empecé a sollozar – pero no dije nada por miedo a dañarlo ,por miedo a dañar a mi papa ,dañarte a ti , me trague todo para mi ¡ -volví a gritar y cuando Emmett me solto me caí al suelo ,el regreso al lado de la puerta y la volvió a golpear , oh por dios, yo tenia la culpa ,yo le dije que se fuera…

-PAPA ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA ¡-grito apretando los puños –ELLA NO LO VALE , NOS DEJO , YA ESCUCHASTE A MI HERMANITA-dijo y la voz se le empezó a cortar – ELLA SABIA QUE BELLA YA LO SABIA Y NO LO DEJO , MI HERMANITA HA ESTADO SUFRIENDO ,PAPA –dijo caminando hacia mi , me levanto del suelo y me tomo el rostro entre las manos secándome con los pulgares las mejillas –NO LA HAGAS SUFRIR MAS , NO NOS HAGAS SUFRIR MAS –dijo abrazándome , empezamos a llorar abrazados.

Maldecía a Renee por dejarnos ,nunca había visto a Emmett llorar así.

-VAYANSE , NO QUIERO QUE ME VEAN , VUELVAN MAÑANA –grito mi padre con voz ofuscada seguramente a causa del alcohol.

Me acerque a la puerta y solloce con las manos apretadas en la cara antes de hablar en dirección a la puerta.

-papi , nosotros no te vamos a dejar –solloce –por favor no me asustes abre la puerta ,juntos los tres vamos a salir adelante ,ella nos cambio papa –dije furiosa –por fa..fav..vor pa..pi …abre. L..la pue..rta –dije ya con la voz entrecortada ,sentía una presión insoportable en el pecho.

-VETE MI NIÑA , NO QUIERO QUE ME VEAS ,SOY UN ESTUPIDO POR NO HABERME DADO CUENTA , TODO LO TENIA EN LA CARA –volvió a gritar .- SI SE VAN JURO QUE MAÑANA HABLO CON USTEDES ,PERO HOY NO –sollozo y escuche golpes de cosas cayendo .

-Emmett sácalo de ahí! –le grite a mi hermano que se pasaba las manos desesperadamente por su corto cabello.

-No puedo bella , no puedo! –grito y yo sabia que no se refería a que Charlie estuviera encerrado – yo también lo sabia y maldita sea! Juro que te odie isabella ¡-dijo mirándome con ojos imperitos - los vi ayer ,te vi con Edward ,vi cuando los viste , me quede esperando en vano tu llamada –dijo negando con la cabeza –creí que confiarías en mi lo suficiente.

-Perdóname Em .-dijo corriendo a abrazarlo –lo hice por su bien ,no quería que esto ocurrí riera ,pero era seguro que pasaría –dije ahogándome en sollozos.

Cuando me separe de Emmett vi a Eleazar y a Ángela al final del pasillo ,que nos miraron con tristeza para después desaparecer por este ,ellos eran los únicos que se quedaban en la casa ,en el estudio se escuchaban golpes y vasos botados contra el suelo y la pared , no soporte cuando Charlie Profirió un grito lleno de Ira y me lleve las manos a los oídos y los tape fuertemente .rogando con todas mis fuerzas por que aun estuviera en casa de Edward durmiendo y que esto fuera una horrenda pesadilla , aun con las manos en mis oídos el zumbido de la voz de Emmett gritando en la puerta para que Charlie la abriera rezumbo en mis oídos ,cuando me quite las manos de los oídos desearía no haberlo hecho.

-LARGUENSE ¡-grito Charlie con la voz llena de enojo –LES DIJE QUE SE LARGARAN – seguido se escucho un fuerte golpe en la puerta y los sollozos y gritos retomaron su camino.

-bella llama a Edward y me lo pasas –dijo Emmett separándose de la puerta.

Con pasos temblorosos de nuevo solo que ahora por una razón totalmente distinta , me dirigí al vestíbulo soltando sollozos ,cuando llegue busque con manos trémulas el celular y busque el numero de Edward , tome un suspiro cuando sonó el primer toque de espera ,subí las escaleras con paso rápido y me quede en el principio del corredor con Emmett tocando la puerta incansablemente.

-que pasa bella? –pregunto en su voz y percibí una leve preocupación en su voz.

-Edward? –le iba a decir lo de Renee ,solo que el nombre sonó a pregunta en mi entrecortada voz a causa de los sollozos.

-bella que pasa?- pregunto ,ahora la preocupación presente en su voz de terciopelo ,abrí la boca varias veces para contestar ,solo que las palabras morían ahogadas en mi garganta ,Emmett volvió a gritarle a Charlie – bella ,dime que pasa –demando con tono exigente.

M i voz encontró el camino a través de mi garganta.

-Renee se fue –dije con tono ahogado para enseguida explotar en sollozos.

Solto una maldición antes de contestar.

-Bella tranquila ,estas bien? –dijo voz nerviosa –quieres que vaya por ti ?

-Emmett quiere hablar contigo –dije una vez enfrente de Emmett le entregue el celular y me puse al lado de la puerta.

-papi se que me escuchas –le dije sentándome al lado de la puerta recargando mi espalda en esta –vamos a estar bien ,te acuerdas cuando me enferme del estomago y tu me tuviste que cuidar?- por supuesto no contesto ,pero yo sabia que estaba atento a lo que yo decía – va a ser mas o menos así ,solo que ahora yo y mi hermanito cuidaremos de ti ,para que estés bien -lo que iba a decir lo iba a herir y a mi también – ella se fue papi ,se fue por tu bien para no dañarte –dije para seguido escuchar golpes sordos – no nos hagas esto papi ,sal por favor.

Emmett regreso y se sentó a mi lado dejando el celular al lado ,sin palabras me abrazo y los dos nos quedamos con la espalda pegada en la puerta ,escuchando golpes, gritos ,sollozos y a mi padre auto insultándose .

Se decía que era un idiota ,insultaba al maldito amor por hacerlo ciego ,culpaba al trabajo por quitarle tiempo ,nunca la culpo a ella.

No se cuanto tiempo fue el que yo y Emmett estuvimos llorando en silencio ,pero fue el suficiente como para que Edward llegara a mi casa y estuviera parado al principio del pasillo con Ángela con el rostro mojado, Emmett lo vio y me obligo a levantarme , me llevo a donde estaba Edward.

Edward le palmeo la espalda a Emmett y este le regreso la mirada con una expresión que no supe interpretar…..

Entonces todo encajo ,Emmett se entero y se lo dijo a Edward , la duda me estaba carcomiendo, ¿ cuando se lo dijo a Edward? ,entonces recordé que ellos comieron en la tarde juntos , que le habrá dicho Edward.

-No saldrá pronto –dijo Emmett mirando al suelo.

-Dale tiempo hombre –dijo Edward mirándome.

Emmett negó con la cabeza , frente a nosotros paso Eleazar ,el era como uno mas de lo que antes era una familia al igual que Ángela.

-Eleazar ,por favor vigila a mi papa en lo que hablo con mi hermana y Edward –le dijo señalando con la cabeza al estudio .

-No se preocupen –dijo poniéndonos una mano en los hombros , avanzo por el pasillo y se situó a lado de la puerta.

-Vamos a hablar –dijo Emmett y señalo el otro pasillo ,caminamos y el entro en mi habitación con nosotros pegados a sus talones ,entro y cerro la puerta.

-¿ Que ocurrió? – fue lo primero que me vino a la mente fui a la cama y me senté sin cuidado alguno , Emmett caminaba como león enjaulado alrededor de la amplia habitación ,Edward yacía recargado de la puerta.

-Cuando llegamos del hotel ,Ángela nos dijo que Renee había salido con varias maletas pero que se veía mal –paro de golpe y se fue a sentar a la silla de la cómoda – papa dijo que tal vez la abuela había enfermado ,así que subió a buscar su numero al estudio –negó con la cabeza y estiro un papel arrugado que saco de la bolsa de su pantalón , me levante y lo tome…

_Charlie:_

_Me voy… esto no puede continuar ,al parecer para nosotros no hay una segunda oportunidad , lo intentamos otra vez y no funciono ,sabes que no te culpo de nada ,yo tuve la culpa aquella vez , me estaba volviendo rígida y fría ,pero entiéndeme _

_¿ crees que no dolía el echo de que me trataras como un mueble mas __, Charlie sabes que te amo ,pero ya no es suficiente…_

_Encontré__ a alguien ,sabes? El es amable, atento, y si unos años mas joven ,pero eso no importa , me voy por nuestro bien y el de nuestros hijos ,ellos ya crecieron ,espero algún día sepan entender mi decisión, como se que tu lo harás ,duele y mucho y se que a ti también te dolerá y a nuestros pequeños también ,pero se que ese dolor será recompensado ._

_Si algún día encuentras a alguien y quieres el divorcio , no te preocupes en 2 años tenemos que renovar votos, no necesitaras mi firma y podrás ser feliz con quien ames._

_Dile a mis niños que los amo y que me perdonen y también perdóname tu. _

_Te amo_

_Renee._

Arrugue con fuerza el papel en mis manos mientras miles de lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos ,una maldita carta , es lo único que dejo ,por sobre la ira dominaba la culpa ,yo tuve la culpa de que se fuera ,esta mañana ella se fue a despedir y yo la corrí ,pude haberlo impedido pero no lo hice.

-¡ Yo tuve la maldita culpa! –dije golpeando la puerta del baño .

-Bella te vas a lastimar –dijo Edward a mi lado sosteniéndome de las manos. –tu no tuviste la culpa de nada.

-¡ No tu no entiendes nada ¡- grite forcejeando para que me soltara ,Emmett estaba sentando negando fervientemente con la cabeza - ¡ yo tuve la culpa , yo le dije que se fuera! –dije empezando a sollozar.

-Estabas enojada bella –dijo Edward agarrándome el rostro con las manos – tu no tuviste la culpa.

-Ella fue a verme en la mañana y yo no la quise ver ,le dije a Roxana que le dijera que no la podía atender y que tenia asuntos mas importantes –dijo Emmett no hablando mas fuerte que un susurro.

-También me fue a ver ,solo que como yo no tengo secretaria entro libremente y yo la corrí –dije llorando ,Edward me abrazo mientras hablaba.

-Ninguno tiene la culpa –dijo acariciando mi cabello – ella se fue por que quiso ,preguntare a mi familia por Phill y….

-No –dijo Emmett levantándose de su lugar – no quiero saber nada de ellos –dijo y entro en mi armario , me solté de Edward y me fui a sentar a mi cama – si se va que lo haga bien. –dijo saliendo del armario con una mochila de cuero que tenia ,se la dio a Edward y se fue a sentar a mi lado.

-Te vas a ir con Edward –dijo y yo lo voltee a ver para decirle que yo no iba a ningún lado – no es opcional –dijo antes de que yo hablara – Charlie no va a salir de ahí contigo aquí , déjame hablar con el –dijo quitando un mechón de cabello de mi cara – si te vas con Edward y yo saco antes a Charlie ,te juro que hago que Edward te traiga, si no te vas tendrás que esperar hasta mañana.

-Esta bien –dije con voz ahogada y me levante de la cama ,tenia que ser razonable y Emmett tenia razón , Charlie no saldría hasta que no estuviera mas tranquilo.

-Edward – lo llamo ,Edward lo miro y parecían tener una conversación privada.

-No te preocupes Emmett ,cualquier cosa me llamas –dijo palmeándole la espalda , Emmett asintió y me abrazo.

-Te comportas ,Edward tiene permiso para darte nalgadas si te portas mal –dijo y yo me sonroje al recordar el momento en el auto ,sonrió un momento y luego frunció el ceño ,en esa expresión se pareció un poco a Alice haciendo muecas – no te lo tomes tan enserio ,hombre – le dijo a Edward que rodó los ojos.

-Bien , hora de partir –dijo Edward tomando mi codo y mirando un momento a Emmett.

-Con cuidado –dijo Emmett una vez que nosotros estuvimos en la puerta de mi cuarto ,una vez en el pasillo me aleje del codo de Edward y camine mirando al suelo ,las lagrimas rodaban por mis mejillas y me sentía cansada.

-Camina con cuidado bella – dijo Edward y es que no me había dado cuenta que frente a mi estaban las escaleras y yo iba pisar mal , me puse los zapatos que me había quitado.

En cuanto atravesamos el portón Edward tomo mi mano , y silenciosamente agradecí el tacto ,realmente necesitaba consuelo y un consejo , mi cabeza estaba echa un lió , por que Renee se haya ido no sabia cual era el sentimiento predominante si la ira o el dolor y el consejo lo necesitaba por que no sabia que era lo que realmente sentía por el hombre de cabello cobrizo sentado a mi lado y que sostenía mi mano.

-Podrías llamar a Alice y pedirle que duerma conmigo? –le pregunte cuando estábamos en el ascensor para llegar al penthouse.

-Claro –dijo confundido, creí que iba a preguntar el por que de mi petición pero no lo hizo y eso me alegro.

-Toma la habitación de ayer –dijo una vez en el penthouse – siéntete como en tu casa ,voy a llamar a Alice.

-mmm..-dije dudosa –voy a la habitación ,salgo en un rato voy a darme una ducha.

-Claro –dijo dándome el bolso negro y abrí mi camino hacia el pasillo…

EPOV

Me voltee para ver a bella caminando hacia el pasillo para las habitaciones , no puede evitar que mi mirada vagara por su cuerpo que aun estaba enfundado en el vestido azul ,sus redondeadas caderas parecían tener ritmo propio y su trasero estaba perfectamente redondo , negué con la cabeza cuando escuche el primer sonido de espera por parte del celular de Alice ,ella estaba pasando por un mal momento y yo fijándome en su trasero, estaba mas que jodidamente mal…

-Si?- contesto Alice.

-Ali ,oye surgió un problema –dije y me pause –te lo cuento cuando llegues a mi apartamento , Bella se quedo de nuevo conmigo y te quiere a ti aquí –le dije.

-Que paso? –pregunto preocupada.

-Veras es difícil de explicar- le dije y suspire –Renee tiene un amante –le dije de golpe y escuche un jadeo de su parte.

-Oh por dios! eso es realmente malo , bella debe de estar mal –dijo preocupada y escuche cosas ser removidas.

-Eso no es todo Ali –suspire de nuevo – el tío phill es el amante de Renee y se huyo con el –dije de nuevo de golpe para escuchar un golpe seco.

-Maldición! –jadeo Alice- mi pobre amiga debe de estar realmente mal! En 20 minutos estoy allí –dijo y colgó.

Negué con la cabeza y camine hacia mi estudio , me quite de nuevo la camiseta y empecé a dar vueltas en el estudio como león enjaulado, suspire cuando recordé mi comida con Emmett…

_estaba sentado en una de las mesas del lugar en donde cite a Emmett ,tenia que hacerlo desistir de ir a esa fiesta , lo vi entrar al restaurante y preguntarle al mesero por mi ,el mesero lo guió hacia la mesa ,me levante para recibirlo._

_-Emmett __–le dije dándole la mano. _

_-Edward –saludo_

_Ambos tomamos asiento y pedimos , el pidió un Whisky y yo solo pedí una limonada ,platicamos de cómo nos fue en nuestro día ,pero yo veía a Emmett algo distante y eso era extraño ,ayer en la tarde antes de ir con bella al café , me lo tope en el estacionamiento y me saludo alegremente ,hoy estaba definitivamente cortante._

_Después de ordenar de comer ,decidí ir al grano._

_-listo, para tu cita con Rosalie ?- le pregunte y el sonrió._

_-mas que listo –dijo riendo _

_-sabes , me acaban de enviar boletos para una obra , pero yo a esa hora no puedo –le dije dándole los cuatro boletos que Peter había comprado._

_-pero son mañana a las 8-dijo viendo la fecha –que a esa hora no es la fiesta de tu tío?- pregunto extrañado._

_-podemos no ir –dije encogiéndome de hombros – mis papas no están , yo y Alice podemos faltar._

_-se ve realmente genial –dijo asintiendo –espera ,son cuatro –dijo con el ceño fruncido – y tu y Bella? No van entrar o que ?._

_-este …bueno –piensa rápido Cullen! – veras ,quería llevar a Bella, a una expocision de pintura, que es a la misma hora ,como ayer menciono lo mucho que le gustaba la pintura…- le dije rascándome la nuca._

_Emmett no dijo y yo alce la mirada para verlo analizándome con sus penetrantes ojos grafito._

_-Què ocurrió realmente ayer ,Edward? – dijo y yo lo mire extrañado._

_-de que hablas Em? , no te entiendo –dije mirándolo con el ceño fruncido ,pero tenia una leve sospecha._

_-Edward ,yo los vi ayer –dijo y la voz se escuchaba filosa – los vi a ustedes y vi a Renee con su amante –dijo recargando sus brazos en la mesa – me quede esperando a que Isabella me llamara para decirme –dijo y se quedo mirando al infinito._

_-Emmett ,bella estaba realmente mal, ella se quedo conmigo, no con Alice –le dije, ya que sentido tenia esconderle las cosas – la fiesta de mañana es del amante de tu madre –dije y su mirada se alzo rápidamente._

_-el amante de Renee , es tu tío –dijo pero una pregunta no era ,asentí avergonzado._

_-aclaro que nunca había visto a tu mama –le dije y era la verdad – solo había escuchado hablar de ella , se supone que mañana el la presentaría a toda la familia._

_-es que esto es ..imposible –dijo y sus ojos empezaron a brillar –te lo juro Edward , la maldita mala suerte me tiene maldecido , primero mi familia y ahora Renee –dijo negando – creí que bella iba a confiar en mi lo suficiente._

_-ella estaba realmente asustada Emmett ,estaba totalmente desecha, te digo todo con decirte que me dormí a las 3 de la madrugada ,logrando que durmiera –dije negando con la cabeza ._

_-me lo imagino ,ella ama a Renee y todo eso ocurrió ayer –dijo y después sonrió – ella es realmente fuerte ,sabes? ,hoy en la junta estaba totalmente tranquila para apenas haberse enterado –dijo y pidió otro Whisky , yo no era quien para decirle que Bella ya lo sabia desde antes , yo no debía inmiscuirme en este tema._

_-eso si es…..-dije buscando la palabra correcta –no hay palabras para describir su fuerza._

_Dije y la mesa después se sumió en un silencio sepulcral, Emmett miraba al infinito moviendo su vaso de Whisky ,el liquido ambarino se veía opaco y delicioso , trague en seco antes de volver a hablar._

_-Què planeas hacer?-pregunte _

_-nada –respondió simplemente –tomare cartas en el asunto cuando llegue la hora y bella, que planes tiene?- pregunto mirándome intensamente._

_-lo mismo que tu –sabia que estaba traicionando la confianza de Bella ,pero cuando me fuera ella necesitaría a alguien mas que a solo Alice ,que aun no sabia nada – no quiere dañar a Charlie._

_-ni yo tampoco ,pero una vez que se sepa la verdad, Charlie se pondrá muy mal –suspiro –entonces me lo llevare a dirigir el "midnight sun" en Londres y tu, por que eres nuestro amigo al igual que Alice , me ayudaras o ayudaran a que Bella no interfiera –negó con la cabeza y yo decidí reprimir la esperanza que surgió en mi al verme casi obligado a quedarme a proteger a Bella ,pero también tendría que desilusionar a Em._

_Miro su reloj y abrió los ojos ._

_-se me hace tarde tengo varios pendientes en el hotel –dijo a punto de levantarse._

_-Emmett espera –le dije y el volvió a tomar asiento – Bella me contó lo que ocurrió con Black . –dije con voz seca , Emmett tenso la mandíbula._

_-ya me encargare de el , Edward –dijo pero eso no es lo que yo quería._

_-Emmett –dije y suspire – me preocupa su cercanía con bella –le dije y eso era verdad._

_-No te preocupes hombre ya estoy moviendo mis cartas, a mas tardar el lunes de la semana que entra estará dirigiendo el "midnight sun " de los Ángeles –dijo calculadoramente, esta era una faceta totalmente diferente a la del Emmett de la cena._

_-Me parece perfecto, si ni tienes a donde enviarlo ,envíamelo a mi y lo acomodare en alguna de las constructoras del extranjero o de Alaska –dije encogiéndome de hombros._

_-Realmente no quieres que toque tu territorio ,verdad?-pregunto con incredulidad y yo me golpee mentalmente por que así era , lo quería lejos de MI bella … ¡¿mi bella?! ,dios santo ya estoy volviéndome loco – prométeme que la cuidaras –dijo con expresión seria._

_-Te lo prometo Em. –le dije dándole una palmada en la espalda "claro que la protegeré ,pero primero tendré que herirla" ,pensé con dolor mientras mi amigo se alejaba…._

Y así seria , no faltaría a mi promesa ,aprovecharía mis últimos 3 días con bella ,cuando Black fuera transferido yo me iría de su vida , ya hallaría yo como alejarla de mi ,espero que cuando llegue el momento ,ella me sepa entender ,que sepa que cuando le pida que se valla sepa que es por que no quiero perderla.

Me serví una copa de Whisky y le di el primer trago , el liquido quemo mi garganta ,era una sensación agradable , me tome el sobrante de golpe.

Me serví otra copa y le di el primer trago , ya no me quemaba pero la sensación era sumamente agradable y yo la disfrutaba casi con lujuria , la puerta del estudio se abrió de golpe mostrándome a una Alice con la misma maleta de la mañana la dejo en la puerta y camino hacia mi.

-Por que no estas con bella? –pregunto entre confundida y enojada , miro el vaso en mi mano –dame eso – me lo arrebato y lo tiro en la maseta que estaba alado del sillón.

-Que te pasa Alice? –pregunte enojado – yo estaba tomando eso –le dije señalando la maseta.

-De eso me di cuenta –dijo mirándome enojada –y ahora dime por que no estas con Bella?.

-Por que ella se iba a bañar –le explique – no creo que le agradara que yo me metiera ala ducha con ella –dije arqueando una ceja.

-Desde cuando lo sabes tu? –pregunto sentándose

-Desde ayer en la noche ,después de que te quite el celular ,fui por bella para invitarla a tomar un café ,llegamos al café ,vimos Phill lo saludamos y de la nada nos presento a su novia y… - no termine dando por obvio lo que paso

-ella estaba realmente mal – dije negando con la cabeza – era insoportable verla.

-Realmente la quieres ,verdad?-pregunto acariciándome el cabello –por que alejarte de ella?.

-Tu sabes Alice –dije exasperado – no quiero hacerle daño.

-No le harás daño ,Edward –dijo enojada – no serias capaz de dañarla a ella , he visto como la miras, solo la dañaras a ella y de paso a ti.

-A ti tampoco seria capaz de dañarte –dije recargándome en el panel de cristal –pero lo hice, Ali –dije y sentí el mismo dolor punzante de hace 10 años. – y no solo a ti.

-Edward , mama estaba enferma ,tenia cáncer –dijo anegada –¡tu no sabias lo que hacías, yo tampoco! Y sin embargo paso ¡ paso! Y me lleva el infierno si tu vuelves a repetir esto en tu vida! Carajo! La vas a dejar y tu la amas! – me voltee para rebatirle – ¡ y no lo niegues, maldita sea! A mi no! Yo soy tu hermana , te conozco mejor que nadie! –grito con lagrimas en los ojos y furia en la voz.

-¡ Si Alice! Pero tu misma lo dijiste paso! Paso! – dije y explote – ¡ Y si carajo , la amo ¡es estupido, irracional e infantil! Pero la-a-mo! –dije y tome respiraciones –¡pero que yo la ame a ella ahora Alice no me da ningún derecho a que hace diez años yo!...-dije y me vi interrumpido por bella que abrió la puerta como si nada ,vestía una pijama de pantalón y blusa de tirantes color rosa palido ,su cabello venia enrollado en una toalla y sus ojos y nariz estaban rojos

Inmediatamente me quede callado y me trague toda la furia que había empezado a fluir, Alice miraba el ventanal perdida ,suspiro antes de voltearse.

-Siento si interrumpí algo-dijo bella sonrojándose ,grabe esa imagen para cuando me fuera - es que venia entretenida y no toque.

-Para nada bella- dijo Alice y corrió a abrazarla – Edward me contó lo que paso , lo siento tanto –dije y escuche como bella sollozo.

-Yo tuve la culpa Ali-dijo mientras Alice la abrazaba fuertemente – Yo le dije que se largara.

-NO, tu no tuviste la culpa –dijo Alice separándose de ella y limpiándole las lagrimas , le acaricio la mejilla – vamos a tu habitación.- dijo y se volteo hacia a mi.

-Edward, vamos al cuarto por cualquier cosa que ocurra –dijo y suspiro – mama hablo unos minutos antes que tu , y me dijo que la llamaras –dijo con una mirada suave que me indicaba que ya le había contado sobre bella.

-Hasta mañana Edward –dijo Bella tímidamente.

-Hasta mañana Bella –le dije y quise correr y ser Alice para quedarme con ella toda la noche o el tiempo que Alice estuviera con ella – si ocurre algo yo te aviso.

Ambas asintieron antes de salir , me pase las manos por el cabello exasperado , maldición! Alice tenia razón yo la amaba ,solo hacia falta el detonante para que yo dejara salir la razón reprimida que tenia guardada, pero es que era simplemente imposible! Yo no podía amarla , no debía …

Apenas llevábamos 3 días de conocernos , yo no creía en el amor , no creo en el amor.

El amor no existe… me repetí en mi mente varias veces ,entonces voltee hacia la pared de panel de madera del mismo color de los ojos de bella…

-¡ Maldición! –grite mientras tiraba un vaso contra la pared…

De nada servia negarlo yo la amaba, primero la quería proteger , me dolía verla sufrir, la deseaba como nunca había deseado a ninguna mujer , no me la había podido sacar de la mente desde ese día que la conocí en el hotel , los gustos y hasta Emmett se había dado cuenta ,como me referí a ella como "MI bella" .

Esto no podía ser , la simple idea de alejarme de ella me ardía y me daba ganas de devolver.

"_es por su bien ,tu lo sabes ,todos lo saben , ¿crees que ella te amara cuando sepa la verdad? "_canto una voz en mi interior y la respuesta era no , por supuesto que no , mis padres y Alice podrán haberme perdonado ,pero eso no quita que yo me halla perdonado , era simple solo tendría que alejarme de ella ,con el tiempo las heridas sanarían, el tiempo lo cura todo ,no?

Tome la camisa del sillón y me volví a poner, la acomode tome mi blackberry y Sali al pasillo decidí avisarle a Alice.

Camine hacia la puerta y solo se escuchaban algunas risas y uno que otro gritito toque la puerta y escuche risitas.

-Adelante –dijo Alice y abrí la puerta , Alice estaba sentada en la cama con bella ,se había quitado los tacones ,mientras le cepillaba el cabello a bella que no volteo cuando hable.

-Vuelvo en un par de horas – el dije y ella me miro con reproche – Peter se queda por cualquier cosa , no se duerman tarde –dije y cerré la puerta.

Camine rápidamente por el pasillo y presuroso apreté el botón del ascensor , baje para hallarme con Peter a punto de subir a su piso con su esposa Charlotte que era mi ama de llaves , le explique y le dije que las vigilara cada 2 horas ,asintió y subió.

Fui hacia donde Peter ponía las llaves de los carros y tome una al azar , me di cuenta que agarre las del volvo me encogí de hombros y salí.

Maneje unas cuadras antes de llamar a Tanya Denali.

-eddie!! –chillo – llamando tan tarde?- pregunto

-Puedes? –dije simplemente , no me interesaba nada que no fuera un buen polvo.

-Claro para ti siempre ,te espero en mi departamento –dijo

-En 10 minutos estoy ahí-dije antes de colgar y que la aguja del velocímetro subiera de 80 a 130 km/h…..

* * *

hola..

aqui esta el otro capitulo ,gracias por sus reviews creanme que me inspira seguir,son 15 pocos pero buenos...

sugerencia,critica ,felicitacion recibo de todo

cuidense


	9. Chapter 9

BPOV

-A donde ira? –pregunte vagamente a Alice que estaba concentrada cepillando mi cabello.

-Es tan volátil que no sabría decirte –dijo Alice con voz incrédula –como te sientes?- pregunto dejando el cepillo en la cómoda.

-Mejor ,ahora que tu me haz escuchado, Edward también me hace sentir bien ,pero no es lo mismo –explique

-Es obvio –dijo suspirando ,miro su reloj de mano –whooo!!! Hora de dormir –dijo señalando la cama.

-Que hora es? –pregunte .

-Las 2:30 –dijo riendo – mañana nos espera un día de chicas ,después de ver a tu papa ,te vas conmigo y es sorpresa –dijo aplaudiendo y brincando.

-No te despertó ,Edward? –pregunte preocupada por haber interrumpido su sueño.

-No , estaba esperando la llamada de mi mama y en Rió de Janeiro apenas son las 10 de la mañana , bebí café –se encogió de hombros y me empujo a la cama me empecé a reír.

-De que te ríes ,eh? –pregunto en tono juguetón.

-Es que mi prima Amia siempre hacia eso –le dije sonriendo –ella era mi mejor amiga.

-Sabes que no es agradable que le digas eso a tu nueva mejor amiga –me reclamo evitando que me deprimiera, me solté a reír.

-Piensa positivo ,ella esta en el cielo ,cuidándote ,probablemente esta feliz y sin problemas –dijo acariciando mi cabello una vez que estuve acostada en la cama.

-Si eso es bueno –dije suspirando.

-Bien , me voy a dormir ,estoy en la habitación de enfrente-señalo hacia a fuera – o prefieres que me quede contigo?.

-No Ali –dije preocupada – hablo dormida, ve a dormir ,tengo que reflexionar.

-Esta bien –dijo dándome un beso en la frente –hasta mañana nueva mejor amiga –dijo en la puerta.

-Sueña con Jasper nueva mejor amiga –le dije y ella solto un grito emocionado.

-Te aseguro que será un sueño clasificación c –dijo riendo y cerrando la puerta.

-Mente sucia –grite y escuche un carcajada antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

-Me quede pensando en lo que hable con Alice ,le conté todo, como me sentía con Renee ,conmigo misma , mis razones , le conté lo de Jacob, ella apretó la mandíbula y dijo que cuando lo viera lo cortaría en pedacitos y se lo daría de comer a los perros pero que antes contrataría un sicario para que lo castrara , la mire entre asustada y divertida y ella solo se puso a reír , le dije lo que ocurrió con Edward ,cuando le conté lo del auto ,se ponía las manos en los oídos y empezaba a cantar la de " Try " de Nelly Furtado y cuando le pregunte que por que esa canción ella me respondió que por que no se le ocurría ninguna otra y esa era la que traía en su auto antes de llegar , no le conté como me sentía con Edward por que después de lo del auto me acorde de la expresión de Emmett cuando llegue y me puse a llorar de nuevo , ella me dejo llorar y cuando el llanto se pauso un poco se puso a cantar la de "Billie Jean" de Michael Jackson y se paro en la cama con el cepillo en la mano y yo me empecé a reír me dijo que cantara con ella , me levante con ella y me puse a cantar, pero entonces Edward toco la puerta ambas nos miramos con los ojos abiertos como platos y reímos bajito antes de sentarnos de golpe y simular que estaba cepillándonos el cabello , Edward entro y dijo que salía, no dijo a donde.

Me quede dormida mientras pensaba en todo esto…. En mi sueño estaba con mi primita Amia ella era pequeña y yo ya grande , me llevaba de la mano y me mostraba un jardín lleno de rosas en medio del jardín estaba Edward , Amia me jalaba hacia el y yo caminaba hipnotizada viendo al adonis que me sonreía a mi , el adonis le sonrió a Amia y me estiro una rosa , le sonreí tímidamente y tome la rosa ,cuando tome la rosa me pinché los dos dedos , la sangre empezó a brotar ,el rostro de Edward se frunció en una mueca de dolor y empezó a caminar lejos de mi,hice el intento por soltar la rosa y no podía la sangre brotaba ,Amia lloraba y me quito la rosa de las manos antes de jalarme en dirección contraria a Edward que me daba la espalda y se alejaba de mi ,yo no me quería ir a su lado ,quería quedarme con el ,Amia chillaba y gritaba ,entonces la solté y caí en un abismo negro…

Paz, era lo que había en el agujero negro ,Edward y yo botados en la grama ,el me abrazaba por la cintura y yo estaba en su pecho y paz, reinaba sobre todo la paz….

EPOV

Salí del apartamento de Tanya ,con menos de media razón en la tierra y la mayoría en el cielo , mientras me revolcaba con Tanya soñaba que eran esos labios los dulces labios de mi bella , y que la que gemía mi nombre era ella, mi bella…

El suelo se movía un poco , salí al estacionamiento tambaleándome subí como pude al auto y bote la camisa de vestir al asiento de atrás, sabia que mañana me arrepentiría de esto ,pero ya que , me subí al volvo , si le dije Bella a Tanya me daba igual.

Bueno no , esa sucia no podía ser mi dulce Bella.

Me pase un rojo …..

O varios , ya ni se, pare fuera de una tienda 24 horas y compre una botella de whisky , la muchacha me veía raro , me dio igual y pague con efectivo ya que dudo que pudiera firmar el recibo , me fui manejando lento para que me diera tiempo de acabarme la botella , conduje por una de las rutas que estaban compradas por los carteles de droga para que nunca pasara la policía , me fui en calma ,esperaba que no hubiera paparazzis me imagino el titulo _" el hijo prodigio conduciendo borracho"_

Me empecé a reír solo al pensar en la cara de Carlisle , no era algo que viera por primera vez.

Llegue a mi apartamento , y me baje apoyándome de la puerta entre en el ascensor tatareando la canción de fondo, esperaba que Alice no estuviera despierta ,era tarde y ella no debía de hacer que mi bella se quedara despierta hasta muy tarde, le iba a hacer daño a su salud ,antes de entrar a mi cuarto, iría a ver a mi bella.

Si esa duende del demonio la tenia despierta la colgaría del candelabro de mi comedor.

Abrí la puerta del cuarto de mi bella y esta se azoto con la pared de atrás.

-Shh , Edward!, la despertaras – me reprendí llevándome un dedo a la boca, me quite los zapatos y los avente al pasillo.

Me acerque con cuidado a la cama , verifique si Alice estaba ahí ,no ,por suerte, me senté al lado de mi ángel y acaricie sus suaves hebras chocolates.

-Amor per..perdóname si te llego a..a ..ha..cer da..daño –le dije hipando en algunas partes – si..si me ..vvoy de tu ..lado se..será por tu bien ,yo..yo soy un mounstro mal nacido -le dije con asco.

-Amor mio , se..e q..eu noo me esch..cuchas ,perro cc..como sea te lo..diré –suspire antes de hablar y acaricie su mejilla –te amo –le dije inclinándome y besando su mejilla –te amo –bese su nariz -te amo –bese su frente –te amo –bese sus dulces labios. – se qwue es es tupido e irracional, pe..pero paso.

-Edward-murmuro mi nombre, asustado me erguí para verla con sus ojos cerrados y una mueca perturbadora surcando su rostro – no me dejes ,te amo –susurro y yo me quedo congelado

¿ Este hermoso ángel me amaba ,a mi, un ser mounstroso?

Su cuerpo se movía bruscamente como si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla , me pare y movi mis manos en el aire no sabiendo que hacer ,quisiera defenderla también en sueño ,pero eso absolutamente imposible.

-esta no..noche no te dejare-hipe – te lo uu..juro –dije y me acomode bajo las mantas a su lado ,atraje su hermosa forma hacia mi y la abrace fuertemente de la cintura ,queriendo estar con ella así para siempre - _je'taime_ – le dije antes de que la negrura me consumiera….

Una fuerte punzada en la sien me despertó , abrí los ojos totalmente desorientado para cerrarlos al instante , un olor a fresáis demasiado conocido me invadió.

_¿ Què hice? _..

Espere a que la punzada pasara y abrí los ojos para toparme con una piel blanca , era la piel de bella ,empecé a jadear con pánico e intente levantarme pero algo me lo impedía , levante medio cuerpo y alce las sabanas , mis piernas estaban totalmente enredadas con las de bella ,respire tranquilo cuando vi que ella tenia todo su pijama puesto y yo mi ropa que olía totalmente a alcohol ,con cuidado me desenrede de sus piernas , me levante de la cama y no pude evitarlo , bese sus labios…

Entonces recordé todo , yo saliendo del apartamento de Tanya ,el centro de 24 horas , llegando al apartamento también recuerdo decirle a Bella que la amaba…

Y ella me había dicho que me amaba y pedido que nunca la dejara.

Aturdido Salí de la habitación con cuidado , recogí mis zapatos del pasillo y entre rápidamente a mi habitación, tantee mis bolsillos y saque la blackberry antes de quitarme los pantalones y la camisa ,quedando solo en boxers , me acosté en la cama y fije mi vista en le reloj del celular , ocho con tres minutos de la mañana ,trate de calcular cuanto tiempo había dormido con bella y me dormí en el intento….

BPOV

Abrí los ojos somnolienta , me senté en la cama y me pase la mano por el cabello , baje de un salto y me estire, sentía el cuerpo agarrotado como si me hubiera movido poco ,recordé mi pesadilla y me estremecí.

Entre en el baño y me vi en el espejo mis ojos ,de por si siempre de tono apagado pero brillantes , no brillaban, mi cabello era una maraña, me pase las manos por el cabello y me cepille los dientes.

Salí al pasillo sin ponerme zapatos o pantuflas , toque la puerta de Alice y escuche un "pasa" ,abrí la puerta para ver a una Alice acostada en su cama y las manos en el cabello.

-Buenos días –dijo con una sonrisa somnolienta y pasándose distraídamente la mano por el corto cabello azabache ,camine del otro lado de la cama y me acosté a su lado.

-Como dormiste? –pregunto cubriéndose mas con el edredón color arena y volteándose para verme.

-Creo que bien –dije dudosa ,Alice frunció el ceño.

-Siento el cuerpo entumecido ,me imagino que por la tensión –dije encogiéndome de hombros y entonces recordé mi absurda pesadilla – aparte tuve pesadillas.

-Ohh –dijo Alice con la mirada un poco perdida – debe de ser ,me quieres contar tu pesadilla?.

En realidad no recuerdo mucho – mentí – solo pasto y azul –dije tratando de desviar el tema.

-¡¿Pasto?!¡¿ Azul?! –pregunto con tono exaltivo –estas completamente loca Swan! , ¿ como eso puede ser una pesadilla?!

-Pero así me quieres ,no? – le pregunte juguetonamente cambiando de tema.

-Si, creo que si –dijo indiferentemente ,la mire frunciendo el ceño y empecé a hacerle cosquillas.

-No! Bella no! –dijo gritando y revolviéndose en la cama.

-Di que me quieres! –le dije haciéndole mas cosquillas ella se carcajeaba y trataba de cubrirse.

-Ya!!! Ya!! Te quiero –dijo entre carcajadas ,le deje de hacer cosquillas y me senté cruzando las piernas debajo de mi , Alice soltaba pequeñas risitas y jadeos.

-Eres cruel –dijo sentándose y haciendo un puchero le di un golpe con la almohada solto un grito

-Que hora es? –pregunte

Alice se estiro y de la mesita de noche tomo su blackberry rosa.

-Las diez con treinta y cuatro –contesto bostezando – dormimos otro ratito? –pregunto sonriendo inocentemente , me reí.

-Yo opino que si –dije – Emmett no ha llamado –dije pensativamente mientras abrazaba una almohada.

-Tranquila bella , cuando sea el momento el llamara ,no te preocupes –dijo con suave – descansa otro rato ,si llama yo te despertare –dijo y yo decida a no llorar mas ,cerré los ojos fuertemente y me obligue a someterme a un sopor parecido al sueño, no hizo falta tanto esfuerzo y pronto el sueño volvió a mi.

-Bella – escuche que me llamaban.

-Déjala dormir un poco mas Alice –reprendió Edward ,rodee en la cama y abrí los ojos ,lleve de golpe la almohada a mi cara cuando la luz de las persianas abiertas me dio de lleno ,espere unos instantes antes de abrir los ojos ,dos pares de ojos me veían curiosos ,unos gris grafito al pie de la cama , y otros de color esmeralda abrasador sentado al pie de la cama a mi lado.

-Buenos días –dije sentándome ,Alice sonrió.

-Hola! –dijo con entusiasmo – y son tardes.

-Enserio? –le pregunte incrédula, ella asintió.

-Emmett llamo –dijo Edward, lo mire , había dos marcas moradas debajo de sus ojos.

-Como esta papa? –pregunte levantándome – que te dijo? Que ocurrió ayer? -pregunte de golpe parándome frente a el y viendo directo a sus ojos los cuales se encontraban irritados.

-Tu papa esta bien –dijo y me tomo del brazo ,me sentó en la cama de nuevo– te alistaras e iremos al aeropuerto –dijo y lo mire escéptica.

-Al aeropuerto? Por que? –pregunte de nuevo.

-Charlie y Emmett partirán a las 2 a Londres ,es lo mejor –dijo Edward y yo me quede sentada asimilando la información.

Por supuesto que era lo mejor ,el se tenia que alejar de aquí para que pudiera olvidar a Renne ,pero ¿también Emmett tenia que irse? ,yo no quería que se fuera ,me quedaría sola o tal vez no ,contaba con la presencia de Alice y Edward ,pero eso no quitaba que me sintiera abandonada ,ellos eran mi familia y yo los amaba, negué con la cabeza al ver mis pensamientos tan egoístas ,haría lo que fuera falta para que mi padre y mi hermano estuvieran bien.

- Arréglense e iremos a desayunar ,Charlotte y Peter han tenido que salir –dijo mirando a Alice, se levanto y salio de la habitación sin decir palabra o mirarnos ,supongo que es por la resaca ,mire a Alice y vi que miraba a la puerta con el enojo escrito en sus pupilas , me miro y sonrió.

-Voy a mi habitación a arreglarme –le dije pegándole un zape en la cabeza ,me pare y camine rápidamente en la puerta antes de salir un cojín color café impacto en mi espalda.

-Te apuras eh! –grito entre carcajadas después de que soltara un grito de sorpresa

Entre en la habitación y abrí la maleta para sacar de ella unos jeans de mezclilla y una blusa verde de mangas tres cuartos y unas zapatillas negras ,negué con la cabeza ,Emmett había echado ropa a diestra y siniestra ,había dos pares de bragas y tres sostenes, tome unos y me metí en la ducha.

Trate de no tardarme mucho pero me fue inevitable quedarme bajo el chorro de agua caliente, trate de no aplazar la tristeza antes de tiempo ,yo sabia que era lo mejor el trabajo en el "midnight sun" era lo que menos me preocupaba, yo había nacido y crecido viendo el sistema que se manejaba en el hotel , no seria complicado llevar los 15 pisos del hotel ,llegando tendría que ponerme al corriente con las cuentas de las tiendas que vendían dentro del hotel, ver la decoración del casino ,contratar personal para las vacaciones de invierno ,faltaban 3 semanas para noche buena y prácticamente 4 para año nuevo ,tendría que revisar reservaciones de los pisos y pasar todas las firmas a mi nombre , me faltaba una secretaria.

Negué con la cabeza al darme cuenta que empezaba a estresarme, continué mi baño como si nada escuchando las noticias mundiales que este momento anunciaba el clima ,Salí de bañarme y me metí en el pantalón y blusa.

Me puse el cabello ,aun mojado, en una coleta y de mi bolsa saque el maquillaje ,me maquille lo normal , y puse sombra clara en el arco de mi ceja para que mis ojos adquirieran un poco de brillo ,funciono pero mi mirada aun lucia apagada ,sonreí varias veces el espejo y solo conseguí una fea mueca ,deje de intentarlo y puse un canal de música , no reconocí quien cantaba la canción ,me puse a guardar mis cosas en la bolsa metí mi ropa y entonces recordé el traje sastre de la otra noche, tendría que preguntarle a Edward.

_Edward_

Otro punto que me mantenía alerta.

No sabia que significado conllevaba la pesadilla pero de recordarlo me estremecía ,aun no sabia por que me había afectado tanto, ni que tenia que ver Amia en todo esto ,tal vez fuera que mi subconsciente disfrazo a Alice de Amia ,sinceramente no tenia cabeza en estos momentos ,Salí con el bolso el mano y decidí ir a buscar a Edward para preguntarle por mi traje ,toque la puerta de su estudio y nadie contesto ,asumí que no estaba ahí y la verdad no sabia cual de las 3 puertas restantes era su habitación.

Abrí mi camino en la sala y en ella halle a un Edward en jeans de mezclilla oscura con una playera gris. se pegaba a su pecho y traía arremangada hasta el codo , su cabeza reposaba en el borde del sillón y sus pies el la mesita de cristal, se veía completamente exhausto , me recargue en la puerta al lado de la puerta de la cocina y lo mire fijamente esperando a que abriera los ojos.

Distraídamente dirigí mi mirada al gran panel de cristal y al instante me relaje al ver la imagen panorámica de todo new york que esta ofrecía ,suspire y mire al suelo antes de alzar la mirada y ver a Edward que me miraba curioso ,por varios segundos ninguno de los dos hablo solo nos mirábamos a los ojos , sus ojos lucían un poco mas apagados.

-Donde esta mi ropa del otro día? –pregunte bajando la mirada cuando ya no aguante tener sus ojos pegados a los míos.

-Supongo que en la lavandería –dijo levantándose y encogiéndose de hombros – no te preocupes , cuando lleguen te la envió con Alice.

Y fue como si la hubiera invocado ,una duende encima de tacones de 9 cm. Apareció desde el pasillo sonriendo alegremente.

-Listos ? –pregunto y yo asentí –bien vamos.

Alice se dio la vuelta y camino rumbo al pasillo ,dirigí una mirada a Edward que alzo su brazo en dirección al pasillo en un acto de caballerosidad ,seguí rápidamente a Alice por el pasillo y entramos los tres en el ascensor ,Alice me sonrió en señal de apoyo ,ninguno dijo nada.

Cuando llegamos al garage Edward camino hacia el volvo ,Alice y yo lo seguimos de pronto se paro y camino en dirección contraria paso a nuestro lado sin decir palabra, mire extrañada a Alice que rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

_"Esta loco"_- articulo sin hablar provocando una pequeña risa de mi parte.

Edward volvió aparecer y esta vez señalo el mercedes, lo seguimos y a lado de este estaba tapado con lona otro auto.

-Que auto es? –pregunte antes de subirme al asiento trasero del auto.

- Ferrari f430 - dijo Edward orgulloso, estaba apunto de subirse al auto pero entonces Alice apareció a su lado y le estiro la mano .

-Yo conduzco .–le dijo mirándolo directo a los ojos ,Edward no dijo nada y los tres subimos al mismo tiempo al auto.

Una vez fuera Alice cambio la música clásica por la radio ,voltee hacia atrás y no vi la acostumbrada camioneta ,entonces recordé lo que Edward había dicho , me imagino que Peter era su guardaespaldas.

-Bella te parece que desayunemos en el aeropuerto? –pregunto Alice ,me asome entre los dos sillones.

-No para nada –le dije, voltee a ver a Edward que miraba distraídamente por la ventana ,,moví mi cabeza para obligarme dejar de mirarlo. –cuanto falta para las dos ? –pregunte .

-30 minutos –dijo con la voz apretada y yo la mire preocupada por no llegar a tiempo para ver a mi papa –llegaremos en menos de 10,ya estamos cerca –suspiro.

Yo no dije nada , pensé en mi papa ,esperaba que esto sirviera ,era una decisión muy brusca algo a lo que mi padre no estaba acostumbrado ,mire por la ventana con lagrimas nublándome la vista ,era inevitable no estar triste ,era mi madre la que se había ido ,era mi padre el que estaba apunto de irse ,por razones totalmente opuestas , y éramos yo y Emmett los que veíamos como lo que era nuestro mundo se venia abajo.

Para dejar de llorar me obligue a pensar positivo ,pero era imposible evitar que las lagrimas cayeran de mis ojos ,estaba casi segura que Alice ya me había visto, pero no había dicho nada comprendiendo que estaba tratando de desahogarme y es que por mas palabras de aliento que ella y Edward me dieran ,a veces esas palabras no eran suficientes.

Cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos en el aeropuerto ,rápidamente me seque las lagrimas y me limpie con el pañuelo que Alice me extendió.

Abrí la puerta la mismo tiempo que Alice y presurosas caminamos hacia la pantalla donde anunciaban las salas de espera para cada vuelo ,luego de comprobar que era en la sala 7 de los vuelos de primera clase de donde saldría el jet privado de mi padre, fuimos rumbo a esta con Edward pegado a nuestros talones , Alice miraba a todos lados probablemente por los paparazzis , a lo lejos vislumbre la fornida figura de mi hermano junto a Charlie ,apresure el paso y solo llegue para abrazar a mi padre que beso mi cabello ,escuche como Emmett saludaba a Edward y a Alice.

-Mi princesa no llores – me dijo mi papa meciéndome entre sus brazos como lo hacia cuando era pequeña –vamos a estar bien ,somos fuertes.

-Lo se papa ,es solo que –suspire – no se..-dije de nuevo abrazándolo.

-Es por el bien de los tres –dijo sonriendo ,me separe de su lado y fui a abrazar a mi hermano ,el me devolvió el abrazo.

-Solo llevare a papa y regresare –dijo, sus ojos lucían rojos ,sabia que el había estado llorando ,el amaba a Renee.

-Promételo –le dije recordando como de pequeños así decíamos cuando salíamos al receso y cada quien tenia que irse a su aula.

-Prometido –dijo sonriendo remarcando sus hoyuelos ,se separo y sonrió en dirección a Edward.

-Papa creo que ya conoces a Edward –le dijo Emmett.

-Por supuesto lo conocí hace tres años en la reunión que tuve con tu padre –dijo Charlie dándole la mano –como has estado tu y tus padres? –pregunto amablemente.

-Yo bien señor y mi padre también, mi madre acaba de tener un accidente nada de que preocuparnos –le dijo sonriendo – ella es mi hermana pequeña, Alice – le dijo enseñando a la Enana que platicaba con Emmett de algo.

Charlie la miro ,sus ojos se desorbitaron y repentinamente palideció ,Alice lo miro preocupado al igual que todos nosotros.

- Papa estas bien? –pregunto Em. ,Edward ,el y Alice se miraron extrañados.

-Papa? –pregunte tomándolo del brazo ,el parpadeo varias veces y después negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien no se preocupen – miro al suelo y después volvió su vista a Alice – lo siento –le dijo sonriendo a Alice quien le resto importancia al asunto sonriendo – mucho gusto.

-Igual señor.

-Solo Charlie – le dijo mi padre ,observe a Edward que miraba calculadoramente a Charlie, no entendí el por que.

Emmett, mi padre y Edward, empezaron a conversar de cosas que Alice y yo ignorábamos , a pesar de que se iban me reconfortaba la idea que Emmett regresaría mucho mas pronto de lo que yo creía y mi padre amaba Londres, allá vivían varios conocidos de el ,confiaba en que ellos supieran entretenerlos ,probablemente la noticia de Renee se dispararía en algunos días.

Hubo un momento en que me quede callada, Alice me observó curiosa.

-Pasa algo bella? –me pregunto Alice preocupada , negué con la cabeza.

-No nada- le reste importancia – es solo que estoy pensando cuanto tiempo va a pasar antes de que la noticia se riegue como pólvora.

-No mucho desafortunadamente –dijo con expresión cansada, sus brazos me enrollaron en un abrazo –pero cuentas con mi apoyo.

-Lo se Ali –le dije, una joven se acerco a nosotros y con una sonrisa calida , nos aviso que el jet estaba listo ,Alice le agradeció.

Abrace a mi padre y a mi hermano fuertemente ,sin importarme que a este ultimo lo vería en pocos días , mi padre me dio un beso en la frente y me dijo que me cuidara y luego cambio a tono profesional para decirme que confiaba en mi para llevar las riendas del hotel y que ya ahí me esperaba una lista de pendientes ,Emmett rodó los ojos ante el comportamiento de mi padre .

-Y que yo no existo? –pregunto dolido – no confías en mi para llevar las riendas del hotel? .

-claro que confió en ti Emmett –le dijo mi padre aun sin soltarme – solo que tu hermana lleva las riendas y tu apenas y puedes contigo –mascullo

Emmett lo mire "ofendido" para después encogerse de hombros ,el sabia que era broma, era hora de trabajar en equipo y solos ,pero los días que Emmett tardara en volver serian mas que estresantes.

Edward y Alice también se despidieron de un abrazo y mi padre les dijo que se cuidaran , capte como mi padre disimuladamente examinaba el rostro de Alice , y adivine que era por el color grafito de sus ojos.

Ambos partieron dándonos la espalda , en cuanto desaparecieron de nuestra vista la tristeza me invadió pero me obligue a pensar positivo a si solo aplazando la tristeza.

-En donde les apetece desayunar? –pregunto Edward.

Una señora paso a nuestro lado y nos observo curiosos ,iba leyendo una revista ,estaba apunto de proponerle a Edward que desayunáramos en el " midnight sun",cuando Alice salio caminando rápidamente tras la señora ,Edward la observo frunciendo el ceño y yo la mire igual, hablo con la señora brevemente ,esta le entrego algo enrollado y Alice camino de regreso ,entonces vi con claridad que traía.

Alice alzo la mano mostrándonos la revista ,sentí como la sangre huía de mi rostro y mire a Edward que bruscamente tomo mi mano y me jalo en dirección a Alice que ya se había parado y abierto la revista ,Edward y yo la miramos, instándola a leer lo que sea que dijera la revista.

-E..Entre Edward C..Cullen e Isabella Swan hay a..amor –dijo tartamudeando por la impresión , Edward solto mi mano y le arranco a Alice la revista de las suyas.

-Esto es …. –dijo mientras leía ,su altura era mucho mayor a la mía y a la de Alice por lo que no hicimos el intento de leerla , sentí alivio al darme cuenta de que era solo eso ,furia por eso y pánico por los rumores, siempre odie eso .

-Una fuente cercana –bufo Edward furioso ,le quite la revista de las manos y se llevo el dedo índice y el pulgar al puente de la nariz ,leí con creciente ira todas las cosas que ponían.

-Que dice bella? –pregunto Alice –léelo -ordeno

Respire profundo antes de comenzar a leer .

-" El día miércoles, se le vio a los hermanos Cullen, ingresar al "time forgets" situado a los alrededores del central park , quince minutos después los hermanos Emmett e Isabella Swan entraron en este mismo"

En la revista se mostraban un par de imágenes, en una Alice estaba entrando al restaurante y Edward entregando las llaves al valet parking y en la otra estábamos Emmett y yo dando las buenas noches .

-" Al parecer los Swan y los Cullen compartieron una amena cena ,pero el embrollo del asunto esta en que al parecer uno de los herederos Cullen, lleva una relación sentimental con un Swan" –continué – " Nos referimos a Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan a los que ,gracias a nuestro fantástico reportero ,logramos captarlos en una imagen que deja mas halla de lo claro que fue una cena de negocios"

A continuación bajo el párrafo, se hallaba la foto del momento en que Edward y yo nos estábamos besando ,Alice negó con la cabeza y yo alce la vista para ver a un Edward enojado parado tras de mi , me miro antes de volver la vista a la revista.

-" Se les vio salir a cada quien con su respectivo Hermano ( Emmett Swan y Alice Cullen) y tomar rumbos diferentes" – carraspee y mordí mi labio en un gesto que yo sabia perfectamente era de nerviosismo – " A partir de ahí , nosotros nos dimos a la ardua tarea de investigar donde empezó la muy notable relación de la pareja , ya que algunos clientes que se encontraban en el establecimiento ,aseguran que se les vio a los cuatro tratarse de una manera mas allá de lo cordial ,también logramos enterarnos que dentro del establecimiento Emmett Swan y Alice Cullen compartieron el postre con Jasper Hale y su hermosa hermana Rosalie Hale" – Alice me arrebato la revista al escuchar su nombre y suspiro enojada.

-Maldición! –solto enojada – Parecen tiburones ,nada mas esperando el momento oportuno para atacar .

Me quede viendo al infinito ,se armaría un tumulto por esto ,Edward no decía nada y yo estaba estupefacta por la noticia ,la voz de Alice me saco de mis cavilaciones.

-" Gracias a una fuente cercana, nos enteramos que la pareja tenia ya algún tiempo de conocerse , " Son una pareja excepcional ,y desde el primer momento hubo química " ,dijo la fuente y cuando se le pregunto desde cuando había romance la fuente contesto " de dos a tres meses".

-Maldita Sea! Si hace tres meses yo estaba en Londres –dijo Edward furioso ,para negar con la cabeza y desesperadamente pasar sus manos por el pelo.

-" Al otro día se le vio a Edward Cullen ingresar entre las ocho y las nueve de la noche en el hotel "midnight sun" que le pertenece a La familia Swan, en su camino se encontró con Emmett Swan y se le vio saludarlo alegremente ,menos de veinte minutos después Isabella ,poniendo resistencia, entro con el en uno de sus múltiples autos"

Me acerque a Alice y allí había una secuencias de fotos del estacionamiento exterior del "midnight sun" ,en donde íbamos Edward y yo saliendo de este ,la imagen de la pequeña discusión y por ultimo en donde el sostenía la puerta abierta y yo lo miraba entre enojada y divertida y luego otra donde estábamos a punto de entrar al café.

-" Nuestro reportero se dio al encargo de seguirlos hasta la quinta avenida en donde ingresaron tomados de la mano al café "la azotea" " –Alice nos dirigió una mirada y suspiro – " Desafortunadamente no pudimos ingresar al sitio por no incomodar a la pareja ni a las personas."

-" Fueron aproximadamente quince minutos después que nuestra cámara capto a Isabella Swan salir casi corriendo y con lagrimas en los ojos del lugar… – continuo Alice mire a Edward asustada, y el se limito a solo tocarme el brazo en una fría caricia – ..seguida de un Edward apesumbrado que la detuvo en su huida y forcejeo con ella unos segundo antes de abrazarla".

En la revista se me veía llorando en el pecho de Edward y otra foto de el tras la puerta.

-" Al final la joven pareja entro al auto y abrieron su camino ,al que después de avisar a nuestros reporteros repartidos entre las propiedades Swan y las Cullen , llegaron a la zona sur del Penthouse de Edward , a Isabella no se le vio salir hasta al otro día en el rudo Mercedes negro perseguidos por la seguridad de Edward Cullen" – Se pauso un momento – " Estaremos pendientes de este nuevo Romance entre una de las familias mas importantes en el mundo de los negocios y esperemos esta hermosa pareja tenga un desenlace feliz" – finalizo Alice.

Los observe a los dos y Alice simplemente tomo la mano de su hermano y seguido me abrazo.

-Vamonos que aquí estamos mas que expuestos – dijo Edward con un suspiro ,Alice y yo lo seguimos…

Y justo cuando llegábamos a la salida de las salas primera clase del aeropuerto, una avalancha de flashes me cegaron…..

EPOV.

Un estridente sonido me despertó, di vueltas en mi cama y me tape con las sabanas hasta la cabeza rogando por que el insoportable sonido cesara, pero este no se callo , vagamente recordé que ese era el timbre de llamada de mi celular.

-Maldita porquería por que no te callas! – grite buscando aun con los ojos cerrados la blackberry ,la encontré a lado de mi almohada, carraspee al momento que apretaba el botón para contestar.

-Bueno – dije y mi voz sonó un poco adormilada.

-Edward soy Emmett – retumbo la voz de Em. Se escuchaba un poco ronca ,omití ese detalle.

-Que paso hombre? Como están? –pregunte refiriéndome no solo a el sino a Charlie que probablemente estuviera mal ,me daba vergüenza por que halla sido alguien de mi familia quien hubiera acabado con la suya.

-Charlie no salio en toda la noche –dijo con un suspiro –entre yo y Eleazar tuvimos que romper la cerradura por que entre todo el desorden no encontramos las llaves ,-suspiro de nuevo -estaba dormido y apestaba a alcohol como nunca.

-Es normal Em.- le dije y un nudo se formo en mi garganta-el esta devastado, ¿Lo de Londres sigue en pie? –pregunte al recordar sus planes.

-Si ,Charlie esta de acuerdo –se callo un momento – Su actitud en desconcertante ,cuando se levanto se fue directo a la ducha ,tomo una aspirina, desayuno y cuando yo me acerque dispuesto a obligarlo a llevarlo a Londres ,el solo suspiro y acepto así como si nada – solto una risa amarga –llamo al hotel para dejar todo listo.

-¿Cómo crees que lo tome Bella? –le pregunte preocupado por que ella sufriera mas, sonara cursi y trillado ,pero el verla sufrir a ella ,me hacia sufrir a mi.

-Al principio se deprimirá –dijo con un carraspeo –pero ella siempre ha sido madura ,y sabe que es lo mejor para Charlie.

-Que paso con Black? – pregunte ,ese maldito perro no se quedaría cerca de mi ángel ,rodee los ojos al ver mi lado cavernícola salir pero era inevitable.

-Maldición – mascullo enojado – no tuve tiempo de mover gente, después de que comí contigo ,fui a ver a Rosalie y de ahí al banco a hacer unos pagos personales que olvide por la mañana, cuando termine yo ya estaba acabado así que decidí no ir al hotel y pues ya sabrás con lo que me encontré al llegar a la casa.

-Cuanto tiempo tardaran en volver? –pregunte comprensivo pero al mismo tiempo irritado por su descuido ,¿Qué no veía que ese perro quería dañar a bella ,mi bella?.

-Solo llevare a Charlie a Londres ,fue una de sus condiciones a mas tardar el lunes por la mañana estoy de vuelta. –dijo – no quiere que Bella se quede sola.

-Perfecto ,a que hora salen? Para alcanzarlos en el aeropuerto –pregunte levantándome y entrando en el baño .

-A las dos de la tarde ,para llegar en la noche de halla ,dejo a Charlie y yo creo que mañana mismo me regreso –dijo Emmett – Y bella? –cuestiono.

-Dormida – dije suponiendo por el silencio en la habitación de al lado -no debe tardar en despertarse.

-Esta bien ,nos vemos haya ,voy al hotel a dejar las cosas para bella listas –dijo – hasta al rato.

-Bye Emmett –dijo y colgó ,me metí a duchar, tarde bajo el chorro de agua fría mucho mas tiempo del necesario, salí, me puse jeans de mezclilla y una camiseta oscura.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación ,descalzo y despeinado , y mire a ambos lados antes de salir ,como un ladrón pegue mi oreja a la puerta de la habitación de Alice.

_Silencio_

Me di la vuelta y con cuidado abrí la puerta de bella , no lo podía evitar ,tenia que verla ,ella había dicho que me amaba y yo estaba seguro que era verdad , no ,yo no estaba cegado por el amor ,las acciones de bella me demostraban que al igual que yo ,ella me amaba ,me lo había demostrado mostrándome sus sentimientos y diciéndome sus secretos ,ella que había estado a punto de ser violada ,dejo que yo la besara y la tocara a mi gusto ,cuando ella le había dicho que siempre se retiraba en las relaciones al segundo beso.

Me sorprendí al ver la cama vacía ,seguido una furia me invadió ,¿Dónde estaba? .¿Que no veía que yo necesitaba verla?, negué con la cabeza al ver mi repentino ataque de locura ,volví sobre mis pasos y toque la puerta de Alice ,toque un par de veces mas.

-Shh!!! Bella esta durmiendo –susurro enojada –pasa –dijo abriendo la puerta ,la enana esta en una pijama parecida a la de bella solo que en verde.

Entre y mi vista se desvió a la cama ,ahí estaba ella ,enredada en las mantas y su cabello en una maraña ,mire su pierna izquierda que estaba enredada en la almohada de la misma manera que estaba enredada en mis piernas ,su rostro se veía inexpresivo ,no tranquilo .

-Que se te ofrece?- pregunto Alice en tono neutro ,sentándose en la orilla de la cama ,entre completamente a la habitación y me senté en el sillón que daba frente a bella.

-Em. Acaba de llamar –explique separando mi mirada de bella – a las dos salen para Londres.

-Esta bien –dijo simplemente, los dos nos quedamos en silencio ,yo mirando a bella y ella con la mirada perdida.

-Sabes que lo que hiciste estuvo mal? – cuestiono en tono severo la mire.

-Por supuesto que lo se – le dije ,arquee una ceja –comprendes mi punto ahora?.

E-se no es motivo Edward!- me regaño levantándose ,alzando un poco la voz. – ella va a sufrir ,si la amas como dices ¿ Por que quieres hacerla sufrir? –me dijo parada frente a mi .

-Aja ,por supuesto Al. – dije ignorándola , ella me miro enojada, seguido bufo y se metió en el baño.

Espere a que pasaran diez segundos antes de saltar de mi lugar para ir con bella , me subí a la cama como niño pequeño y me senté al lado de bella , cuidadosamente rodé el cuerpo de bella hacia el mió , me recosté y recargue la cabeza en la almohada ,lentamente acaricie su cabello , en el fondo yo sabia que Alice tenia razón ,había sobrevivido diez años a las sombras , me odie a mi mismo por no ser lo suficientemente egoísta como para quedarme al lado de bella y dañarla en todas las formas que se me ocurrían , hundí mi nariz en su cuello y aspire, ahh!! olía delicioso.

-¿ Por que tu? – le pregunte al cuerpo lívido de Bella – te amo y te deseo tanto –suspire besando su frente ,mire su rostro ,yo no quería dañarla mas, recargue mi cabeza en su vientre y puse su mano en mi cabeza ,este era un lujo que me podía permitir.

Escuche la puerta ser abierta ,pero no alce mi cabeza ,en vez de eso me acurruque mas en la cama, cruce mi brazo abrazando las piernas de bella, y cerré mis ojos.

-Edward – gruñí en respuesta –hay que despertar a bella. –dijo y la oí removiendo cosas.

-Espera unos minutos mas – le dije suspirando – Ve a avisarle a Peter que se tome el fin de semana libre . –le ordené, ella bufo.

-Ya voy jefe –mascullo y salio cerrando la puerta ,susurrándome varias maldiciones, sonreí.

Alce mi cabeza ,sin separar mi cuerpo del suyo ,mi brazo aun abrazaba sus piernas ,lentamente con mi mano izquierda acaricie su vientre ,me dio tentación el saber como seria su piel ,la volví a mirar ,estaba totalmente tranquila , me recargue en mis codo izquierdo y con la mano derecha descubrí la piel de su vientre ,era blanca y cremosa ,mi mano acaricio la piel expuesta deleitándome en su suavidad ,negué con la cabeza y acomode su blusa de nuevo ,recargue de nuevo mi cabeza en su vientre y cerré los ojos , de nuevo escuche la puerta.

-Suficiente ,levántate –ordeno Alice ,le gruñí en respuesta y no me moví ,no sabia que pasaba con mi actitud. –¿Qué te ocurre? Pareces niño pequeño ,¿No que te ibas a alejar de ella? – uh!!! Eso fue un golpe bajo.

A regañadientes me levante ,me senté a lado de bella y mire a Alice enojado ,ella me miro con la ceja enarcada.

-No te las estas tomando,verdad?,¿desde cuando? –acuso negando con la cabeza- Edward ,lo prometiste. – me dijo sus ojos derramando lagrimas ,mire para otro lado.

-Se me acabaron y no he podido ir a Londres, sabes que no la venden fácil – le dije con voz seria evadiendo su pregunta, mire a bella que dormía ,y de nuevo una punzada de dolor me atravesó , reí amargamente.

-¿ Que carajos se te hace tan chistoso? – cuestiono poniendo sus brazos en jarras .

-Ves lo que digo? –le dije con voz socarrona. – si no puedo mantener una sencilla promesa como esa,¿ Crees que pueda mantener la promesa de no dañarla a ella? . –le dije viendo a bella .

-Maldita sea Edward! , si no te largas el lunes a Londres le diré a Carlisle – me amenazo ,rodee los ojos y suspire ,Alice toco la pierna de bella para despertarla.

-Bella – la llamo moviendo su pierna, ella se removió un poco.

-Déjala dormir un poco mas Alice – le dije mirándola intensamente ,ella me devolvió la mirada brillante en furia….

Sabia que había hecho mal ,yo no debí de haber dejado las pastillas ,si hace diez años hubiera sabido que bella iba a aparecer en mi vida ,no hubiera hecho nada de lo que hice ,era tarde para arrepentirme ….

* * *

_HOLA!_

_SIENTO HABERME TARDADO TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR ,ES SOLO QUE LA INSPIRACION NO FLUIA BIEN ,HICE ESTE CAPITULO CUATRO VECES ANTES DE SUBIRLO ,ESTOY REALMENTE ESTRESADA._

_ESPERO LES GUSTE ,DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS_

_BESOS_


	10. Chapter 10

-Dime, Edward.-dijo cleartweather.-Como te sientes?.-lo mire sonriendo mordazmente.

- Como un loco.-me rei,el me miro seriamente y suspiro.- Antonhy?.-pregunto, rodee los ojos exasperado ,por supuesto que era yo ,quien mas!.

- Si, hombre, soy Antonhy.-dije desesperado.-Me siento mal, me duele la cabeza, creo que tus pastillitas alteran a Edward, últimamente nos mezclamos mas seguido.-dije rascándome la barbilla.

-Hace cuanto tiempo fue la ultima vez que...se mezclaron?.-dijo dudoso en la ultima parte,lo mire frunciendo el ceño, Cleartweather nunca dudaba.

-por que dudas?-pregunte rápidamente.

-Contéstame por favor, Antonhy.-pidió.-No se cuanto vaya a durar esta vez, tiene mas de cuatro meses que no hablo contigo, Edward te ha mantenido controlado.- explico, yo asentí.

-Fue una mañana, Edward acaba de conocer a una Mujer, creo que esta enamorado.-dije, Edward había estado muy frustrante los últimos días.-ella durmió en la habitación de Alice.-dije bajando la mirada en el nombre de ella.-Edward bebió ese día, durmió con ella en la noche y por la mañana la fue a despertar.-continúe.-digamos que, como tu sabes, yo soy rebelde, Alice empezó a molestar A Edward con que la dejara dormir, bueno, Edward se puso de meloso y de repente, yo estaba con Edward. -conté aceleradamente ,el asintió.

- Me siento culpable.-confesé.-Edward se quiere alejar de ella por mi culpa, yo..-dude y moví nerviosamente mis dedos.-quiero que el sea feliz.-dije rápidamente.

- Y lo será.-dijo el, yo lo mire confundido.-Al parecer después de seis años de tratamiento, se van a curar.-dijo incluyéndome, asentí compresivo.-probablemente esta sea la ultima vez que te vea, a menos que Edward se descontrole.

- Eso no esta en mis manos.- dije, mi voz empezaba a sonar de nuevo aterciopelada y no desinteresada.-el se cuida mucho solo que esta muchacha lo confunde, la ama.-dije serio.- sus sentimientos son un caos, ya no se quien es el loco aquí si el o yo.-bromee el rio un poco.-Que va a pasar conmigo?.-pregunte, en realidad eso si me preocupaba formar parte de Edward era genial, el sabia tanto y captaba el mundo de una forma tan exquisita ,tan descriptiva...

- Te volverás uno con Edward, como ya te lo explicado varias veces-suspiro.-Tu eres su alter-ego ,solo que el con la etapa de "todo lo malo".-hizo comillas en el aire, y luego lo pensó un momento.-en realidad todo esto empezó desde su trauma por la poca atención que sus padres le tenían, el era un niño acostumbrado a que su mundo aparentara ser rosa, hasta llegar al punto de querer olvidar todo el dolor que sus padres, por decirlo así, le causaban.

-lo se, lo se.- asentí.- jekyll y Mr. Hide.-dije con sorna que sonaba extraña en la elegante voz de Edward.-Cuanto tiempo hace falta para curarnos?.-pregunte.

- Según mis cálculos dos meses o menos.-dijo.-Voy a pedirle a Edward que venga en esas fechas para hacer un chequeo general.

Nos quedamos en silencio, el miro por la ventana del consultorio, suspire.

- Me puedes dar una galleta de chocolate antes de morir?.-pregunte.

- No, Antonhy.- rio, lo mire haciendo una mueca, se estiro y tomo el péndulo, suspire recargue mis brazos en las rodillas, me frote los ojos.-sigue el péndulo Antonhy.- ordeno ,lo obedecí, no se cuantos minutos perseguí con mis ojos la bolita plateada.-Cuando diga Edward tu volverás a ser su Alter-Ego.-hablo pero no lo mire, estaba como un gato con una bola de estambre.-Nos vemos Antonhy.- dijo.- Edward.- dijo ,todo se volvió oscuro, la bolita plateada desapareció y repentinamente

destello segador blanco.

EDWARD POV.

Abrí los ojos y parpadee varias veces, mire a Cleartweather confundido.

- Que hicimos esta vez?.-pregunte, el negó con la cabeza.

-Tranquilo, esta muy civilizado.-dijo escéptico, suspire satisfecho.-hay buenas noticias Edward.-dijo,lo mire rápidamente incitándolo a hablar.- Si eres responsable con el tratamiento probablemente en dos meses o menos Antonhy y tu sean uno.

- En serio?.-pregunte tragándome el nudo que se me había hecho en la garganta, el asintió, suspire temblorosamente y me frote los ojos cuando las lagrimas se me agolparon en los ojos.-eso..eso..es realmente bueno.-medio reí.

El se levanto de la silla y camino hacia la habitación de la medicación, volvió con tres pequeñas cajas.

- tómatelas sin falta.-ordeno, asentí.-Nada de alcohol, E dward, no luchamos tanto para que en la recta final te eches para atrás.- dudo un minuto antes de continuar.-Hazlo por ella,no te alejes Edward, tu te mereces que te amen.-lo mire sorprendido.

- Como sabes?.-pregunte.

- Antonhy me lo dijo.-suspiro rodando los ojos, lo observe curioso, el nunca había echo eso, ni siquiera sabia que podia hacerlo.

-Es una de las alteraciones que vienen en conjunto con la curacion, el no se da cuenta de estos cambios pero tu si, el me dijo que la mujer que amas te tiene muy confundido, te tiene en un sube y baja de emociones que debes controlar por el bien de los dos.- reprendió.

- Queda claro.- asentí.

- Nos vemos en dos meses.- asentí levantándome.- Cuídate.- pidió.

-estamos en contacto.-me despedí.

Camine por el pasillo de la clínica sin mirar a la puerta de los internos, eso solo lograba sacarme malos recuerdos, si no eres un incapacitado mental ahí dentro te vuelves, lo único que me salvo fue las pilas de trabajos que mi padre me traía para irme entrenando, estuve aquí un año, de los diecisiete a los dieciocho cuando me detectaron el trastorno de personalidad múltiple, eso ocurrió después de "todo lo malo", aun me costaba llamar nuestros actos por su nombre, salude aun enfermero que venia caminando por el pasillo con un interno, era un infierno vivir viendo cuatro paredes blancas y que te trataran como un inútil cuando no lo eras, me la vivía encerrado para evitar enojarme demasiado y lograr que Antonhy saliera, el solo se presentaba por tres motivos; alcohol, Cleartweather o ira.

- Iré caminando, cualquier cosa yo te llamo.-le dije al chofer de mi padre, el ya estaba en New york en cambio yo estaba aquí en Londres, había aplazado la consulta demasiado pero hasta ayer me empecé a sentir realmente mal y Alice se dio cuenta, me obligo a subirme en el avión y venir a ver a Cleartweather.

Me cerré la gabardina y metí las manos en los bolsillos mientras caminaba por las frías calles de Londres, aquí era mi ciudad natal nos habíamos mudado cuando yo tenia diez años y fue por que mis papas estuvieron a punto de divorciarse, Carlisle le prestaba mas atención a la empresa que a mi madre y a mi, y pronto Esme lo hizo también, no les renegaba nada a ellos, trataban de pasar el mayor tiempo posible conmigo pero el que tus padres te cambiaran por el trabajo y tu fueras lo suficientemente maduro a los ocho años como para darte cuenta de eso, es un trauma que ningún niño debería pasar, según cleartweather ese fue mi primer factor para la creación de Antonhy.

Yo estaba ilusionado por irnos a vivir lejos de Londres, creía que todo cambiaria ,que mis papas serian como los papas de mis amigos que los llevaban al parque y los ayudaban en la res baladilla, que ingenuo fui, cuando llegamos todo fue lo mismo o peor que en Londres, Carlisle estaba absorto en su nueva constructora y mi madre con su agencia de diseño de interiores ,apenas y los veía pues ellos andaban de fiesta en fiesta haciendo publicidad a la familia, nadie me ayudaba en mis trabajos y no tenia amigos mas que mi guardaespaldas Marco.

Me acuerdo como veía a mi madre llorando en la terraza por no poder darme un hermanito, se suponía que Esme y Carlisle ya no pelearían por mi bien, pero las peleas solo incrementaban y mis dolores de cabeza también, nunca me queje, sonreí al recordar el día que mis ellos fueron por mi por primera vez a la escuela.

- Mami, Papi!.-me acuerdo que grite emocionado desde la reja cuando la directora me dejo salir, corrí hacia ellos y los abrace, estaba que explotaba en felicidad, me sentí bien cuando vi que solo iba Marco con nosotros y no esos dos gorilotas que acompañaban a mis padres a todos lados, fuimos a comer a un restaurant donde varios señores nos tomaron fotos, mis padres sonreían incómodos y Marco no dejaban que se nos acercara, con el tiempo comprendí que esos eran Paparazzis y ya estaba acostumbrado a posar para ellos.

- Hoy vamos por tu nuevo hermanito!.me había susurrado mi mama.

- Enserio?.-yo había preguntado ilusionado, recuerdo la felicidad en los ojos de Carlisle, me miraba como si yo lo fuera todo, lo mas importante.

- si, bebe.-me había dado un beso en la mejilla y yo seguí comiendo mi helado, imaginando lo pequeño que seria mi hermanito.

Habíamos salido del restaurant con una sonrisa, ese fue uno de los días mas felices de mi vida, tenia tiempo sin comer con mis papas, sin que ellos me consintieran y me dieran un beso que yo pudiera sentir y no aquellos que me daban todas las noches cuando cada uno llegaba por su lado e iban a verme.

Carlisle había despedido a Marco diciéndole que nos veíamos en casa, el me había dedicado una sonrisa y se había montado en un taxi, mi padre condujo el auto ,yo iba platicándole a mi mama lo que había aprendido en mi clase de Francés , ella me corregía y yo le hacia muequillas cuando lo hacia, repentinamente el auto dio un tirón y mi padre paro de golpe.

- Carlisle que era eso?.-había gritado mi mama alarmada ,ella me miro.

- No..No lo se.- había balbuceado, bajo del auto rápidamente y escuche a mi madre jadear y hacerlo también, yo los seguí, estaba acostumbrado a ponerme el cinturón yo solo.

Mi padre estaba sentado en la acera con una niña sucia en sus brazos, la mire de lejos, la niña era pequeñita y delgada, tenia ojitos grises muy fuerte y el cabello y rostro sucio, mi mama la había tranquilizado y me había estirado la mano, temeroso yo me había acercado.

- Como te llamas?.-pregunto mi papa tiernamente acariciando su cabello, la niña lo miro confundida.

- No se.-musito muy bajito, Esme me había cargado y me había besado la mejilla mientras lloraba, comprendí que sentía feo por la niñita, limpie sus lagrimas con mis manitas mientras ella sonreía tristemente.

- Hay que llevarla a que la revisen ,Carlisle.- había dicho, mi padre me miro y luego a la niña, asintió y la cargo en brazos, subimos al auto, mi papa deposito a la niña que miraba temerosa todo a mi lado ,yo le puse el cinturón de seguridad y mi padre me sonrió aprobatoriamente.

Lo demás es historia, mi madre se había encariñado demasiado con la pequeña y la empezaba a llamar Alice, yo también y aunque ella casi no hablara yo me la pasaba contándole cosas de Londres o de mi escuela ,ella se quedo y las cosas cambiaron un poco, mi madre procuraba venir todos los días a verla a pesar de tenerla encargada con una enfermera, siempre le he agradecido a Alice el haber llegado ,sin ella probablemente mis padres me hubieran dejado en el olvido, Alice pronto se acostumbro a que yo estuviera pululando todo el día a su alrededor, ella empezó a hablar conmigo y a reír, mis padres me dijeron que ella seria mi nueva hermanita y yo estaba eufórico por la noticia, para todo nos gritábamos "manita" o "manito", peleábamos muy poco y en general era por la atención de mis padres, pero ellos lo solucionaban todo , la enviaron a la escuela conmigo luego de un mes ,tuvieron que hacerle un nuevo registro al no saber nada de ella, iba en un grado antes que el mío así que la veía todos los días en el receso, no era muy sociable igual que yo, pero si hablaba con algunas niñas.

La primera aparición de Antonhy fue cuando estando en mi casa entre en pánico por no saber donde estaba, grite a nadie en concreto hasta que la servidumbre había venido por mi, no los reconocía, así que empecé a gritar mas y mas fuerte, patalee con ellos, pegue de golpes al aire y repentinamente me desmaye.

ESTRES POST-TRAUMATICO fue el diagnostico, Esme lloro como Magdalena y Carlisle estaba incrédulo, yo por mi parte no recordaba haber echo eso, pero no lo dije, me metieron en Natación y a clases de piano, eso pareció controlarlo todo, Alice jugaba mucho conmigo a pesar de ser niña y amar las muñecas, la atención de mis padres hacia nosotros se volvió excesiva ,al menos por parte de Esme.

Compre un café y me senté en una banca a ver unos niños jugar con sus barcos de pilas en el lago, sonreí, eso lo hice millones de veces, En natación conocí a Jasper Hale, un niño rubio muy tranquilo que solo hablaba conmigo ,era muy divertido a pesar de su pasividad, nuestras mamas se hicieron amigas y nosotros los mejores amigos ,cuando el iba a casa Alice se la pasaba viéndonos nadar desde el balcón de su habitación, en ese entonces resultaba extraño, pero ahora comprendía que era por que desde entonces le gustaba.

A los trece años escuchaba voces ,bueno, solo una, pero esa solía gritar y decir cosas que yo no comprendía, adivinen, no, no le dije nada a nadie por miedo a que me consideraran un loco, en mis libretas encontraba escritas cosas de la segunda guerra mundial pero reía por que creía que era Jasper que amaba la historia, en mi habitación encontraba ropa en el bote de basura y extrañado la metía en mi armario para a los tres días encontrar la misma ropa de nuevo en el bote de basura, las sirvientas si parecían darse cuenta pero no decían nada, dos veces mas me perdí de nuevo; una vez en mi casa ,nuevamente y la otra en la constructora de mi padre, aunque estas veces no grite y me limitaba a sentarme llorando hasta el desmayo y cuando recuperaba el conocimiento, lloraba por que no recordaba nada.

Aquí empezaba la etapa de "todo lo malo"...

Hasta los quince parecía que las cosas habían mejorado aunque yo siguiera con mis dolores de cabeza y todo se me olvidara, mis padres nos procuraban mucho mas y salíamos cada que podíamos de vacaciones, Jasper seguía siendo mi mejor amigo, ahora era menos retraído y los dos nos volvimos mas sociables, nos invitaban a fiestas pero nunca íbamos, Rosalie su gemela era muy bonita y se llevaba con Alice aunque esta siguiera siendo tímida, se entendían y se la pasaban hablando de niños y vestidos, entonces cuando todo parecía estar bien, cuando parecía que por fin la felicidad me había encontrado ocurrió, Esme tenia Cáncer…

Todos nos conmocionamos con la noticia, pero ella no lloraba y nos pedía ser fuertes por ellas, nos explicaba que solo era fase inicial y que con ayuda de los médicos podría superarlo, en esa temporada hacían muchos viajes en los que Alice y yo nos quedábamos en casa llorando cada uno en su habitación, queríamos ser fuertes por los dos, pero siempre nos derrumbábamos, mis dolores de cabeza incrementaban me tenían llorando día y noche, la voz seguía hablando cosas sin sentido, tomaba pastillas para aplacar mis dolores ,pero no funcionaban ,pronto caí. en una depresión.

- Tienes que ser fuerte Edward!.-me había sacudido Jasper de los hombros un día que fue a verme.-hazlo por Esme, Hazlo por Alice!, la pobre esta desecha.-susurro.

Ahí mis ánimos se levantaron cuando recordé que tenia a mi Hermanita, trate de volver a la normalidad aun que varias veces algunas cosas me molestaran y todo se me olvidara, cumplí dieciséis, mi madre estaba mal, la veía marchitarse a pesar de solo verla tres días al mes por que tenia que ir a Rio de Janeiro a sus consultas con el medico, su cabello caramelo empezaba a caerse y yo y Alice también, ella se volvió mas activa, nadaba, practicaba Danza, iba a clases de Canto, de matemáticas y español, pero siempre que me acercaba a su cuarto la escuchaba llorando, el día de mi cumpleaños Jasper y yo fuimos con unos amigos a una fiesta.

Me embriague por primera vez y fue genial, el alcohol hizo que la voz se callara y yo me sintiera libre, pronto salía todas las noches de fiestas, con o sin Jasper, que no se había enterado de mis nuevas amistades y todas las fiestas a las que iba, Alice me regañaba por salir tanto, claro, ella no sabia que también bebía, no me drogaba por que me daba miedo tener una sobredosis o algo así, pero si fumaba y bebía como poseso, solo lo dejaba de hacer los días que mis padres venían, sabia donde meterme para que los paparazzis no me encontraran, conocía todos los bares y pubs de new york, claro, una identificación falsa!, pronto aprendí el poder del dinero ,mi padre me regalo un auto que milagrosamente no choque pero que si perdí en unos arrancones, Carlisle casi me come vivo esa vez, había chicos que no conocía y me saludaban, yo les devolvía el saludo a pesar de no recordarlos e incluso una vez una mujer me dijo que yo le había propuesto matrimonio en mis cinco sentidos, hacia cosas que no recordaba ,como mi primera vez ,tal vez estaba muy ebrio, con dificultad logre pasar el año escolar.

No todo dura, así que mi secretito, al menos una parte en el periódico solo decían que se me había visto bebiendo, nunca mas volvieron a publicar una nota mía pronto se hizo conocido, un paparazzi me vio agarrándome a golpes con un ebrio, la noticia fue como un incendio en un bosque y se esparció rápidamente ,mi padre me había gritado por teléfono y me había dejado sin dinero, aun así salía con dinero que no recordaba de donde había conseguido, tenia relaciones con muchas mujeres pero no era idiota, me protegía aun ebrio, sabia que tenia una gran vida de ebriedad por delante, Antonhy hizo abortar a dos muchachas ,aposto, bebio y daño cuanto quiso.

a menudo me refería a mi como "nosotros" y hablaba en tercera persona, yo sabia que tenia algo pero como era adolescente y alcohólico creía que era por mucha ingesta de esta sustancia, Cumplí diecisiete y Alice dieciséis, ella casi no me hablaba por que solo nos la pasábamos gritándonos ,nos lanzábamos cosas y por suerte los guardaespaldas siempre estaban ahí para detenerla cuando me saltaba encima como gata, me reprochaba miles de cosas que yo no recordaba, aun le lloraba a mi madre que por suerte y gracias A Carlisle no se entero de mis locuras hasta meses después de recuperarse del cáncer.

Entonces ocurrió...

Me frote el rostro con las manos enguantadas y me recargue en la banca, lo que venia era un acto monstruoso, que nunca me he logrado perdonar.

Esa noche bebí como un loco, me había peleado con Alice hasta el punto de gritarle bastarda, demasiado tarde me había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho por la mirada que Marco me dio, me embriague por que no recordaba nada de la pelea, bebi como nunca lo había echo, una tras otra y otra ,esa noche también me drogue, esa noche Antonhy aparecía y desaparecía mezclaba conmigo convenciéndome de hacer cosas que yo no quería, a las cuatro de la mañana me levante del suelo y me puse la camiseta dejando botada a una muchacha con la que había tenido relaciones, Aquí Antonhy hizo su magna presencia.

Fuimos a mi casa conduciendo un auto que robamos, lo habíamos dejado afuera para que nadie se diera cuenta, por supuesto que vieron cuando llegamos, al menos el guardia, pero ese ya estaba acostumbrado a nuestras llegadas a semejante hora ,subimos hacia mi habitación, yo me dejaba guiar por Antonhy aun siendo espectador de lo que hacia, cambiamos de rumbo y nos dirigimos al cuarto de Alice. Antonhy se apodero totalmente de la situación cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación…

Dicen que Alice dormía plácidamente cuando entre, que intento gritar cuando me puse sobre ella y empecé a tocarla...

Dicen que le di varios golpes, y que ella sollozaba incontrolablemente mientras le besaba el cuello e invadí sus senos con mis manos...

Dicen que ella gritaba mi nombre cuando le arranque la blusa y chocaba mi cadera contra la suya por sobre la ropa...

Dicen que yo parecía un demonio cuando Marco y Quil ,el guardaespaldas de Alice me quitaron de encima de ella cuando intentaba despojarla de su pantalón de pijama, dicen que gritaba y peleaba, que no respondía a mi nombre que mis pupilas estaban dilatadas, que le gritaba insultos a mi Hermana...

- Que recuerdas Edward?.-me había preguntado un doctor que no sabia de donde había salido, no sabia en donde estaba, bueno si, un hospital, pero ¿Por qué? ,lo mire con desconfianza.-Soy el doctor Cleartweather.

- Fui a una fiesta.-dije entre balbuceos.-Solo recuerdo haber bebido y bailado.-me encogí de hombros llorando, ¿donde estaba mi hermanita?¿Que me había pasado?.- ¿Que hice?-le pregunte.

- Ya hablaremos de eso después muchacho.-me había i dicho palmeando mi hombro.-Descansa tu padre estará aquí por la noche.

Me reí cuando en un acto de cobardía una lagrima descendió de mi ojo, me acuerdo de cómo mi padre me había tratado con indiferencia, cuando le pregunte que ocurrió no contesto, se limito a decirme que el doctor Cleartweather me haría varias preguntas y análisis.

Es probable que tengas un trastorno mental, Edward.-me había dicho cuando a gritos pedí hablar con el.- Vas a venir conmigo a Londres, a mi consultorio y te evaluare.

Mi padre ya sabe?- había cuestionado con voz monótona , el asintió.- Que hice?.-el suspiro.

Intentaste abusar de tu hermana, Edward.-susurro, me quede helado.

No..no, eso no es cierto.-había susurrado con voz rota.-yo..yo no p..pude haberlo echo eso a mi ..hermanita.-solloce la ultima palabra.

Exactamente por eso vas a venir conmigo al psiquiátrico ,Edward.-ahí rompí a llorar a gritos, era un loco, un loco que había intentado violar a su hermana.

Solo vi a mi padre antes de irme a Londres, no quise ver a Alice, me daba miedo, tuvo que pasar un año para que yo pudiera ver las fotos del informe policial, en Londres todo fue doloroso, me hicieron miles de exámenes médicos, miles de preguntas, me trataban como una rata de laboratorio, pero no gritaba por que si no enserio me calificarían de loco, me obligaban a recordar todo, mas de tres veces entre en estado de ansiedad por necesidad de alcohol, mi padre me visitaba una vez al mes, me ponía al corriente de cómo iba mi madre, a ella ya no la dejaban venir a Londres para que no notaran mi ausencia, desviaron a la prensa soltando la noticia del cáncer de Esme, por lo que toda la atención se centraba en ella y a mi me ponían como el hijo en depresión que había abandonado la escuela, no preguntaba por Alice, aun tenia miedo, el me llevaba trabajos o periódicos, libros para que yo me entretuviera, Jasper solo estaba informado de mi problema con el alcohol y esa versión era la que le daban cuando llamaba por teléfono a mi casa.

Por las mañanas, tenia sesión con Clearthweather dos horas para tratar de hacer salir a Antonhy, según me había dicho el una vez que logro que el hiciera mas que gritar insultos, luego desayunaba, gimnasio, recreación, platicas con el psicólogo, comía, me volvía holgazán hasta las siete de la noche, veía a Clearthweather y cenaba, tenia insomnio lo cual no era agradable, tomaba varias pastillas al día y odiaba los miércoles ,era cuando Clearthweather iba al gimnasio conmigo y junto con el entrenador sacaban a Anthony cuando yo me frustraba por no poder saltar la cuerda después de mil veces .

Suspire pasándome las manos por el cabello, estuve un año ahí, cuando Salí fue harina de otro costal ,no volví a New York, tarde dos años en ver a Alice cuando mi madre sobrevivió a Cáncer y nos quiso en casa, Cleartweather fue conmigo ,nos hizo hablar a mi y Alice, a mi me costo demasiado trabajo, pero a ella no, me trataba como si nada hubiera sucedido, como si yo no hubiera tratado de abusar contra ella ,ella venia dos veces al mes para tener terapia junto conmigo, luego se nos unieron mis papas que se la pasaban llorando, salimos adelante aunque yo odiara quedarme en Londres ,vi a Jasper de nuevo el estuvo muy feliz y yo también retomamos nuestra amistad, Rosalie a veces me miraba mal, ella si sabia lo de Alice, , lo sabia por que estaba de voluntaria en el hospital, por una convocatoria que había por parte del club del golf.

MI móvil empezó a sonar sacándome de mis amargos recuerdos, lo saque del bolsillo interior de la gabardina ,mire la pantalla, sonreí al ver el nombre de mi ángel.

-Bella, como estas?-conteste al instante, escuche un suspiro del otro lado de la línea

-Bien.-contesto.- Quería saber cuando vuelves, la duende se niega a decirme.-mascullo la ultima parte, escuche un carcajada de fondo, reí al saber que esa era Alice.

-Por la noche.-conteste.- por que?.-pregunte.

-Este..-dudo.-podemos ir a cenar juntos?.-pidió.-es que no te he visto desde hace dos semanas y ..yoo.-balbuceo, sonreí feliz, me alegro el hecho de que ella me llamara así no estaría rompiendo mi promesa, prometí alejarme de ella, y lo cumplido, solo he hablado por teléfono con ella a pesar de los intentos de Alice por juntarme con ella.

-Claro, si quieres puedes irme a recoger, si no yo voy por ti.-dije.

-Cállate Alice.-escuche una voz femenina algo conocida, una risa.-El negro, el negro!.-prosiguió en un grito.

-Con quien estas?.- pregunte curioso.

-Con Alice y Rosalie.-dijo, escuche carcajadas de fondo.-Estamos buscando los vestidos para la cena de noche buena, Rose fue a ver a Em. Al hotel pero cuando nos vio, sugirió lo de los vestidos y…-suspiro.

-Alice dijo que si y apenas y te dejo hablar.- continúe por ella, ella rio y mi corazón latió mas fuerte.

-Ya sabes.-suspiro nuevamente y yo también.- a que hora te voy a recoger?.-pregunto

-A las nueve.-dije.

-Esta bien, nos vemos al rato.-dijo cantadito, reí un poco.

-Vale, cariño. - dije, ella no colgó.

-Edward?.-cuestiono.

-Si?.-conteste, le hice señas al chofer de mi padre que estaba en la esquina, me conocía lo suficiente como para saber que ruta tomaría, me subí al auto y lo salude con la mano.

-Te extraño.-musito, un calor se instalo en mi pecho y sonreí eufórico.

-Y yo a ti..-dije la escuche suspirar y a continuación la línea se corto, mire al teléfono sonriendo.

-A donde señor?.-pregunto el chofer.

-Al aeropuerto.- pedí.

-Como estuvo tu viaje?.-pregunto bella dándome un abrazo, solté el maletín y la abrace como había querido hacerlo desde hace tres semanas, no nos habíamos visto por el incidente con los paparazzis ,probablemente hoy nos vieran pero decidí que no importaba, ya nada importaba, yo quería estar con bella y mi actitud de auto-odiarme era totalmente infantil.

-Bien.-conteste oliendo discretamente su cabello suelto y liso, la separe de mi y bese su frente, ella me miro cariñosamente .-donde vamos a cenar?.-pegunte tomando el maletín sin soltar su mano, gesto que no paso desapercibido por ella.

-No lo se.- se encogió de hombros, rodee los ojos.-Que te parece pizza?.-sugirió.

-Pizza.- repetí sorprendido, ella se encogió de hombros.

-Se me antoja, a ti no?- pregunto, la mire ,ella se mordía el labio y me miraba bajo las largas pestañas, recorrí su cara con la mirada, un sentimiento que yo sabia era amor me recorrió, aun no me acostumbraba a esa calidez en mi pecho, al nudo en la garganta y la sensación en el estomago, no nos habíamos visto en tres semanas, pero platicábamos por teléfono al menos cuatro veces por semana ,tal y como lo habíamos hecho el segundo día de conocernos, platicábamos de todo y nada, varias veces la escuchaba llorar por que aun extrañaba a su mama, la noticia aun no se disparaba, y dudaba que lo hiciera, Phill y Renee habían desaparecido de la faz de la tierra y bella me había dicho que era mejor así, no querían saber nada de ellos, Emmett no había cambiado, pero el tema era intocable .

-Mmm, pizza.- fingí pensarlo, ella me golpeo el hombro.

-Va a ser Pizza y punto.-dijo demandante, la mire arqueando una ceja, ella se empezó a carcajear.

-Te gusta golpear a otras personas, eh?.-dije con voz seria ,ella se rio mas fuerte, la terminal estaba llena de personas, camine tranquilamente sin importarme nada.

-Lo siento.-dijo una vez tranquila.-te extrañe.-dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Y yo a ti.-me encogí de hombros indiferentemente.-supongo que eso es una declaración ,no?-proseguí mirándola de reojo, ella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Si…-dijo dudosa.-a si que…-se paro en medio de la sala, me tomo por ambos brazos y me puso frente a ella, me miro seriamente a los ojos.

-Me canse de esperar.-empezar.-no me importa tu pasado.- dijo, la mire ofuscado, ella no podía saber, o si?.-no se que sucedió, pero ..te quiero.-miro a otro lado.-te quiero así, con tus defectos, con tus secretos y estoy dispuesta a esperar.-se encogió de hombros.-a que me tengas la confianza necesaria para decirme por que te alejaste tres semanas de mi y evitaste verme como si fuera la peste.

* * *

**HOLA...**

**EHHH,ESTOY APENADA,ME TARDE UNA ETERNIDAD EN SUBIR,NO SABIA QUE HACER,TENIA TANTAS IDEAS,HICE COMO TRES CAPITULOS ANTES DE ESTE,ESPERO NO SEA DEMASIADO PRONTO,PERO LA HISTORIA DE EDWARD EN ESENCIAL, Y ME GUSTO TANTO QUE NO ME AGUANTE LAS GANAS,EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO,ESPERO MI MENTE COLABORE,PONDRE EL BELLA POV CON LAS SESIONES CON ALICE,NO SE PREOCUPEN ,YA ESCRIBI ALGO,NO PLANEO DEJAR ESTO,TENGO POCOS REVIWEVS Y TODO ESO,PERO NO SOY DE LAS QUE DEJA LAS COSAS A MEDIAS,ASI ME TARDE OTROS DE MIS QUINIENTOS AÑOS LA TERMINARE...**


End file.
